Finally free
by ArrowHuntress
Summary: Mirra has been loyal to her Captain long before she met him. Since the day she swallowed the Nagi-Nagi no Mi (Calm-Calm fruit), she has not stopped looking for him. Law/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _Location: Sabody Archipelago_

"Room"

With a few slashes of the nodachi, Jean Bart's head and hands separated from his body, the exploding neck ring clattered to the ground. Mirra felt giddy at the prospect of freedom but said nothing as the hatted man reassembled Jean's body. "Why?" asked Jean, rubbing his neck but full of gratitude.

"Wanna come with me? Pirate Captain Jean Bart." The man offered.

Jean swatted away a group of approaching marines as if they were insects. "It's been a long time since any one called me that." He continued thrashing the marines "As long as it means that you'll free me from the Celestial Dragons, I'll gladly become your subordinate."

With another few slashes, Mirra was rid of her shackles as well. "Th-Thank you, Captain-san. I trie-" Filled with gratitude, she felt her eyes water.

The man interrupted her with a chuckle, "You should save half of that gratitude for the Straw Hats. Now run, Dancer-ya."

A huge group of marines were attempting to swarm them. She wanted to join the fight and hopefully chat but she could not disobey Captain's orders. Mirra picked up a fallen sword in case she needed to defend herself and sprinted away from the auction house.

Trafalgar Law faced them, a smirk plastered on his face, making an escape route for himself and Jean Bart.

* * *

There was chaos in the archipelago. A rookie had attacked one of the Celestial Dragons. Admiral Kizaru was on the move and everyone was panicked. Everyone but Mirra. After a good few hours or running, her lungs ached blissfully and tears of joy had not stopped streaming down her cheeks. The ugly skirt of the dancer's costume she had been forced into was covered in dirt.

She noticed two pirate crews from the auction house engaged in battle. Settling herself behind a rock, she observed the scene below. After getting over the initial shock of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma's presence, she decided it wise to catch her breath before jumping in. The notorious 'Kid Pirates' and her savior's crew, 'The Heart Pirates' were barely holding their own.

"Hey Shichibukai bastard! I'm gonna get you this time." Eustass Kid grunted as he faced the beam head on. The massive arms made of metal weapons sent the Warlord flying into the sky and he crashed unceremoniously to the ground.

"Nobody has survived that attack." he laughed "One of the Shichibukai was beaten by us!"

"Bartholomew Kuma is only this strong?" Law spoke to himself.

Just as he said it, the Shichibukai began to rise up again. It was then that Mirra noticed, the man was some kind of robot designed to look like Bartholomew Kuma. Sparks flew from his body and Kid looked taken a back "What's happening? This guy is a machine! A cyborg?" The machine was about to release another beam directed at the redhead when the other Captain pierced the mechanical body with his nodachi, finally defeating it.

"Why do you have to interfere?" growled Kid.

"You are too over-confident in your own skills, Eustass-ya "

"What?"

"You really believed he was the real Shichibukai?"

"What do you mean?"

"Enemies are approaching, we will talk later."

Mirra got out of her hiding place as a huge figure appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of the two Captains. They stood gawking at a second robot Kuma that was preparing to shoot a beam out of its mouth. Mirra wasted no time lunging forward landing on the Pacifista's shoulders and rammed the hilt of her sword on its head, making the mouth shut and the beam explode inside itself. Wrapping her legs around its head, she flipped it over with the intent to kill. Satisfied at its half torn head, she got off the ground and dusted her skirt.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the red haired man snarled at her.

"I didn't mean cause disrespect, Eustass-san. I was merely getting rid of the enemy so I could speak to Captain-san. Our conversation was interrupted back at the auction house." She nodded at the Heart Pirate's Captain.

"Dancer-ya, I thought I told you to run" Law looked mildly annoyed at being 'protected' by the unknown slave woman he had freed.

"Captain-san, please do not asssume I terminated the threat to save you or deemed you incapable of doing so. The robot was an inconvenience to me as well."

Members from both the crews were keeping marines at bay and urging their Captains to move forward.

Mirra continued "I have few personal matters to attend to with my new found unchainment but I would like to make a request for after I complete them."

The spotty hatted Captain sighed with disinterest. "Why would I do you any favors Dancer-ya? I have no obligation or intention to help anyone"

"You girl, you dared to interrupt my fight and now you-"

Mirra placed her hand in the red haired Captain's arm, "Perhaps you should know a little more before you hear me out, Captain-san. Calm" she said and despite his moving mouth trying to protest verbally, Kid could not produce a single sound.

Trafalgar Law paled with disbelief, looking down at the purple haired dancer girl as if she were a ghost. She fell to one knee and bowed her head as she pleaded to him, "I am Sierra D. Mirra. Grant me the honor of joining your crew, Captain-san."

The sun had begun to set and the sky was decorated in hues of pinks and oranges. The marines were all knocked out an eerie silence surrounded them. The Heart Pirates had never seen their Captain this shell-shocked in the time they had spent with him.

"I will make no promises." Law let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "How long will this personal matter of yours take?"

Mirra released Eustass Kid from the calm and smiled her first genuine smile after 10 years of enslavement "I shall find you as soon as possible"

* * *

 **A/N: I love feedback! Please, leave me suggestions and point out my grammatical mistakes if you find any. Don't hesitate to review :D**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Holy land Mariejoa

 _Chaos could only be allowed to start if a number of slaves could be freed without notice. Fisher Tiger hid behind a bush in the garden near four cages containing human slave girls trying to plan his next move._

 _"Fishman-san, where did you get those keys?" Mirra eyed the stack of keys she knew belonged to their exploding neck rings hungrily. She was behind bars with three other girls who happened to be sisters. Could this man be kind enough to set them free?_

 _"I stole them, I'm going to let you out but you have to help me save everyone. Do not make a single noise, I don't want to be caught this early. One sound and I leave."_

 _"I can help you with silence." Mirra whispered. The fisherman rid her of the sea-stone shackles and the rings._

 _She placed her hand on the fisherman's head "Calm" she uttered. "I ate the nagi-nagi no mi. Anything you interact with will produce no sound for an hour. Wreak havoc, fisherman-san. I will free anyone I come across."_

 _The fishman thanked her and climbed across the walls of the Rosward mansion, handing her the keys. She tried to open the door of her cage and stiffened as she found herself caught in the act._

 _Her master had a gun pointed in her direction "What doo yoou think yooure doing?" The bullet pierced her ankle and she pretended to fall over and cry in pain as she ripped a single key out from the bunch and handed the rest over to Hancock in the next cage. The guards snatched the key from her hand and forced her into the neck ring again dragging her out of the cage and across the garden by her hair._

 _'I saved everyone I came across' she thought as she offered a little farewell smile to the three sisters_.

* * *

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"Big sister-sama!"

Boa Hancock looked at her youngest sister mildly annoyed. "What is so important Mariegold?"

"Wonderful news, big sister-sama! Its Mirra! Sonia saw Mirra on a little boat approaching us."

"Bring her here at once." She ordered, her heart filled with joy at the prospect of being reunited with an old friend.

Sandersonia walked in with Mirra on her heels. "A pleasure to see you again Hancock-san. How have you been?" Mirra bowed politely.

"I've been well. Take a seat." The Empress gestured towards an empty sofa "There is much I would like to catch up on."

"How did find us, Mirra-san?" Sonia inquired.

Mirra fished her pocket for a vivre card. It was the only possession she had held on to throughout the years of her enslavement and it pointed towards the Kuja Pirate's ship. A gift she'd received from the Pirate Empress during their enslavement in exchange for a promise to see each other if they ever reclaimed their freedom.

"There was a foolish boy brave enough to punch a Celestial Dragon. In the mayhem that followed, the one I was searching for happened to free me."

"A fool indeed! The simpleton must have regretted it in his last moments." Hancock scoffed with disbelief.

"Surely he would have been prepared to face the consequences of attacking those scum. Maybe he escaped." Sandersonia dared to hope.

"Admiral Kizaru was on Sabody when I left. He must have been finished off." The navy was merciless to anyone who dared defy the Celestial Dragons. A pirate rookie who did nothing but humiliate the government every step of the way did not stand a chance.

"If you met the man you were searching for then why are you not with him, Mirra-san?" Marie wondered aloud.

"I had to see you three first. I wanted to honor our promise of finding each other. I needed to know -" a sob escaped Mirra, her calm exterior crumbling "-that you were safe, and that it was possible to rise above the darkness of Mariejoa and regain my streng-"

Hancock could not bear to see a dear friend distraught and decided to interrupt. "Had it not been for your strength, half the slaves free today would still be rotting in that hell in Mariejoa. You would do well to not doubt yourself. If you decide not to go with that man and his crew filled with vile men, you can join the Kuja Pirates."

"I would like to spend a few weeks training and sharpening my skills away from these 'vile men' you speak of." A bark of laughter escaped Mirra at her friend's choice of words. "But my ambition remains the same. I have sworn my loyalty to Captain-san and I do not plan to break it.

The snake princess sighed at the rejection. "Very well then. The least I can do is offer a place for you to relax. You must come with me to The Maiden Island."

* * *

Three days later : Amazon Lily

Mirra slowly made her way around the village as soon as she arrived at Amazon Lily, appreciating the market chatter. The island was beautiful and its residents were strong and graceful.

Small freedoms like exploring around on her own and stopping to stare at anything she found interesting made her content. She was delighted when she came across a shop that specialized in customized weapons. After asking the blacksmith to forge her a pair of crescent-moon daggers, she started towards the Kuja Palace.

She was shown to her room when the bells started ringing announcing the Snake Princess's bath. Being one of the few people who didn't have to leave the palace during the bath, she decided to stop procrastinating with her sleep. No good would come from refusing to sleep in order to keep nightmares at bay.

* * *

Five hours and a surprisingly dreamless nap later, Mirra found herself wandering the palace in search of a bath house.

"BANQUET! BANQUET!" cheered a voice that clearly did not belong to a woman. Mirra quickened her pace to reach its source.

She entered the room to find a small old woman analyzing the Empress who looked rather flushed wearing a cloak that did little to cover bare breasts. She was surprised to see a young man sitting on a cushion with Marigold and Sandersonia on either side of him and even more surprised to see said man alive. 'What on earth happened while I went to bed?' she thought.

"Mugiwara Luffy?"

"Huh? You know me?" the boy asked looking confused.

"You are the one who punched that demon Charloss."

"Yeah. He shot my friend so I don't regret doing it."

"I cannot put into words how much control it took me to tolerate him for 10 years. As foolish as it was, I cannot help but admire that courage. I got away from his enslavement because of the mayhem you caused 5 days ago. I am in your debt, Luffy-san."

"Huh? What are you saying? That guy pissed me off. You don't need to be in my debt." he grinned a wide and friendly grin. The man immediately put Mirra at ease.

* * *

Mirra was in the fighting arena viciously slashing her new beautiful daggers at her opponent when an alarm sounded throughout Amazon Lily announcing the Snake Princess's return. All the women began to leave for the dock to welcome the Snake Princess and her crew. After half an hour, Mirra found herself amidst women who cheered with admiration and excitement at the Pirate Empress' return.

"There are men on the strange ship in the back!" The warrior women cried, aiming their bow at the men "They snuck into the ship! Unforgivable!"

Mirra registered the little yellow submarine that followed the Kuja Pirate's ship in time to see her Captain casually dodge a haki filled arrow while leaning his back against the ship. She had been meaning to find The Heart Pirates in a few days but their arrival was a welcome yet unexpected surprise. A number of arrows swarmed the pirates and the crew frantically tried to dodge them.

Mirra started to get worried but the Snake Princess stopped her subjects. "People stop! They are not our enemy!"

She explained that the men in the strange ship were here to help Luffy-san and they had saved his life. After some discussion between Elder Nyon, Captain-san and the Empress herself, it was decided that the men would be allowed to set camp near the bay.

"Looking at Hebihime-sama, I can tell that Luffy is in critical condition" Sweetpea stated to her fellow warriors. Mirra could not agree more.

* * *

Mirra had spent the past three weeks working on her dagger skills, agility and strength. She ran along the coast of the island every morning, sparred with the warriors, participated in the fighting arena matches, regained control over her haki and ate triple the amount of food a woman her size would be expected to. She needed to be in perfect physical condition if she were to be of help to the Captain and his crew. Well, as perfect as it was possible to be with roughly 2 hours of sleep at odd hours in the day.

When nightmares plagued her sleep, which was regularly, she would try to exhaust herself by jogging to the forest and let her daggers loose on any beast she came across. She would skillfully carve in artistic details to the handles of her daggers until dawn and bring back her prize to the butcher's in exchange for money. She was unchained and would never be at the mercy of another again.

She had treated herself to a quite a few pairs of clothing, fashion being one of the many things dear to her that she had missed. She wore a soft and breezy, navy colored full-sleeved dress and let down her pale lilac hair so it fell to her hips. The dress was long enough to be modest than any woman on the island and short enough to flaunt three new daggers strapped to her left thigh.

The two matching ivory crescent-moon daggers made from the bones of Bakura, the executioner. And her third one, a short but wicked knife cut from a single diamond. A gift from the three sisters that Mirra had refused to accept despite falling in love the moment she had laid eyes on the gleaming beauty but had been forced to with much pressure and the threat of being turned into a stone.

Finally feeling ready to face her Captain again, she slipped on a pair of tall black boots and joined the warriors assigned to supply food to the crew of men.

* * *

The Captain's eyes widened in recognition as she approached him while the crew lined up to get their food from the other women.

"I must say this was the last place I expected to find you, Captain-san" Mirra handed him an assortment of fruits, meat and onigiri.

"I was quite surprised myself." The man sipped on his bottle of sake. "You look considerably better than the last time we met."

"I have been training." she replied devoid of emotions. "I attended to my personal obligations as well."

The usually smug Captain seemed to be on edge since she revealed her Devil's fruit to him. "I have decided to let you join."

Mirra's face lit up, making her appear 5 years younger and betraying her excitement and any attempts to appear cool and dangerous in the process.

"In exchange, I demand complete loyalty and discussions of your background and past."

Mirra has always been loyal to him and her past was something she had been prepared to share with him a long time ago. Making no attempts to conceal her happiness any longer, she laughed. "Aye aye, Sir."

Law found himself anything but immune to that infectious grin. Shifting his smile to something that resembled his well-practiced smirk, he called out to his crew. "Men! We have a new nakama."

The crew cheered in reply and Mirra glanced around at the fourteen men and a bear nervously. 'Nakama.' She breathed deeply and offered them a salute and a smile making a silent oath to live up to that title.

* * *

After bidding the three sisters' good bye, Mirra cleared her belongings from the spare room she had been given and headed for the camp.

"Well, I heard that if a man enters the Maiden Island, he's gonna be turned to stone but maybe it's worth dying for" said a voice.

"According to Aphelandra-chan not all women were there at port" added another.

"The female-only island that I dreamed of! I wish I could take a look inside" The red haired man who with a green cap who spoke had a glazed look in his eye.

"You're gonna die, you idiot" scolded the man with the 'Penguin' engraved on his hat equally wistful.

"I wonder if there are female bears."

"Its Maiden Island!" the two men yelled at the same time.

The bear bowed his head shamefully "I'm sorry."

Mirra chuckled lightly. The trio jumped at that and faced her embarrassed at their 'not very manly' exchange.

"You must be Bepo-san if I am not mistaken."

The bear lifted his head to look at her and blushed. "Yes. This is Sachi and that's Penguin" He introduced the other two. Humans usually got scared when they discovered he could talk so he bowed again saying sorry.

"It's nice to meet you, Sachi-san, Penguin-san" she offered politely.

"Just and Sachi and Penguin" They replied in unison quite frantically. A blush crawling up their cheeks.

Mirra nodded. "Bepo-san, to answer your earlier question, there and quite a few female bears in the forest. But perhaps they are a little too savage for your taste." The bear went several shades redder which in Mirra's opinion was adorable.

"Mirra, do you think you could sneak us in fo-" Sachi paused mid-sentence to gawk at something in the distance.

A sea king was thrashing wildly and looked like it was in battle. Not long after, an old man swam to the shore and made his way to their camp. The crew, inclusive of Mirra stared at him in a loss for words.

"Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh" a crew member squeaked.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave suggestions/corrections/reviews. I'd love you hear your opinions.**

 **Shoutout to me for attempting to seem cool by giving my OC a fancy weapon. Totally not pretentious. It is pretty wicked though! Here's a picture of a random [Crescent-Moon Dagger]**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 _Location: The Heart Pirate's Submarine, Calm Belt_

The crew's cook who introduced himself as Warren had been assigned to show her to the dorm.

"We haven't got any female crewmates." The tall man with the striking orange hat made conversation. "But I hope you like it here. Sierra D. Mirra was it?"

"Just Mirra, if you will." She replied her tone light.

"Okay, 'Just Mirra'. Go down this hallway. Second door to the left's yours."

"Thank you, Warren." She dropped the –san as most crewmembers had asked her to. "I'll leave my luggage and help with the lookout."

"Right. Don't forget, dinner's at 7." He waved not looking back as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Mirra followed the directions she'd been given and came across a door with a plaque that read 'Girls dormitory' nailed onto it. She opened the door and found herself standing in a medium sized room with two bunk beds separated by a table and four lockers large enough to double as closets. Every piece of furniture was metallic and nailed to the floor.

She had dreaded sleeping amongst men who probably snored, so the dorm was a very pleasant surprise. A girls' dorm meant the Captain had not been against recruiting female crew members since the very beginning.

After placing her rucksack on the table, she threw herself face first into a lower bunk approving of the scent of freshly washed sheets. The bed was surprisingly comfortable but a softer blanket would be needed. Getting up before falling into a 15 minute sleep that'd make her more tired than she already was, she made her way to the deck.

* * *

Most of the crew members had already left to attend to their duties leaving Penguin, Shachi and Mirra on look out. Mirra didn't mind the eerie stillness of the calm belt but these were dangerous waters and it was best not to let their guard down.

Penguin was currently in the process of climbing the long pole that adorned the submarine instead of a normal crow's nest.

"Oi! I can still see the island of women from up here." He called out to Shachi.

"Look out for marines and sea kings, ya pervert."

"You're one to talk! Who was the one asking Mirra to sneak him into the isl-woah" The sub gave a huge lurch. A sea king that looked like an incredibly oversized eel appeared out of nowhere and looked like it was planning on ramming its head on the metal wall. Again.

After a moment of panic, Shachi launched himself towards the sea king, stepping on the railing to gain height and landed a few airborne kicks on its torso. The kicks didn't seem to do much else than focus the monster's irritation towards him. In one annoyed snap of its mouth that seemed impossibly fast for a creature that size, Shachi was swallowed.

"You bastard!" Penguin screamed from the pole he had been holding on to. With a well-practiced jump, he landed on deck.

The hatted man was giving into anger, about to repeat the same maneuver of jumping off the railing when Mirra decided to interrupt. "Penguin, I need a boost!"

She ran towards him already catching momentum, two odd looking daggers in hand. He had no choice but to stand on the railing and ready his hands to fling the woman at the beast. Placing a foot on his hand, grateful for the added height she landed on the sea king's head. She slid down its back, her sinister blades vertically slicing the eel into three.

"Help!" she yelped hoping Shachi could now hear her. The eel was rather slippery and she would surely fall into the sea by the time her blades reached its tail.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself sinking like a hammer. The bitter sea water entering her nostrils and mouth. Just in time, a firm hand caught her wrist and she found herself being pulled upwards.

"Mirra Onee-chan can you hear us?" two worried voices called out to her.

She coughed out some excess water she had swallowed "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry." She replied sitting up. "Thank you for getting me back here."

"What're you thanking us for, Onee-chan. We'd never let you drown. You completely butchered that monster. It was awesome!" Penguin's worry quickly turning to awe.

"Really really awesome!" Shachi echoed. The transition from 'Mirra' to 'Onee-chan' didn't go unnoticed by her. It was rather amusing. "I thought I was done for. And then, you turned that eel into three strips of monster noodles."

She felt her face heat up at the blatant admiration. Quickly hiding her discomfort, she chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without you both." It was their turn to blush.

Three hours which was 4 more sea king attacks later, the excitement was wearing off. The pair of men aimed their attacks on vital parts for distraction while Mirra chopped them up. The pair of men worked together like a well-oiled machine and anyone who followed their fighting patterns could tell they had trained together for a long time.

Mirra's clothes had sundried but her skin felt sticky and uncomfortable. A shower right now was pointless since she could very well fall into the sea again. The mark of the Celestial Dragons on her back burned with shame at the fear of anybody walking in on her while she showered. Bribing herself with the promise of a quick wash after the crew slept, she shut her mind before letting it be consumed with unbearable thoughts.

Once again she concentrated on the waters, her hands itching to destroy something. The monster that decided to show up next would be a very unlucky one.

* * *

At around 7 o'clock, five men showed up on deck for night-shift look out. When Mirra inquired if they had to be up all night she was reassured that they had a fair share of sleep during the day and that the Captain doesn't let anyone exhaust themselves on this ship.

With a "Forget about lookout, Onee-chan. Its dinner time. You're hungry aren't ya?" from Shachi, she was led into the dining hall. It consisted of a single table with two benches on each side, long enough to serve 20 people at once. It wasn't until the aroma of slow cooked curry hit her nose that she realized how famished she was.

She chose a corner seat for herself, facing Shachi and Penguin and began piling up the plain rice and curry onto her plate. She put a spoonful in her mouth and decided that she loved the comforting taste. After she was done with seconds, she spotted Warren walking to the table to add in more curry to the serving bowl.

It had been a long time since she had eaten comfort food. The meals in the Kuja Palace while delicious had been a little too extravagant. "Hey, Warren! Thanks for the meal. It was really good." She offered.

"Good to know its appreciated, Just Mirra. These scruffy bastards don't know how lucky they are to have me." He smacked the heads of three boys who looked younger than the rest of the crew good naturedly.

The boys – C.J, Max and Hiroki – tried to convince Mirra to never boost his ego or he'll stop putting an effort into cooking and they'll all end up with 'shitty food'. To which they earned another smack. She laughed and told them she'd be sure to give out compliments only to the deserving.

After Warren denied her offer of helping with the dishes, she bade them good night and retired to her dorm.

* * *

She switched on the lights planning to shift the contents of her rucksack into the locker. It was filled mostly with clothes. A few sketch pads, pencils and some pairs of shoes. She opened a locker and was pleased to find clothing hangers and a few compartments that would fit in all her belongings nicely.

As she arranged her personal belongings in her new home, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Personal belongings, home, nakama. If someone had told her she'd have even one of things a month back, she would have cursed them for the cruelty of false hope.

After spending the entire day with Shachi and Penguin, their childish banters and their concern for everyone in the crew, their attempts of trying to say something witty to make her feel at ease and their undebated decision to call her 'Onee-chan' made her feel accepted. Warren, the three younger boys and even the 5 men taking the night lookout whom she had spent barely 5 minutes with, seemed to treat her with respect.

Despite Hancock-san telling her she had no reason to doubt herself, 10 years of being regarded less than human did that to a person. Maybe the crew didn't know she was a slave girl. Maybe they didn't care.

She also wondered if Captain-san would want to discuss her background tonight. There was a very good chance that she would be thrown out of the ship and into the water once he hears her out. The newspapers called him a sadistic, heartless 'Surgeon of Death'. The heartless part had been a false accusation for sure.

The only people who Mirra had spoken to about a little boy named Trafalgar Law were the three sisters and even they didn't know who he was or why she was looking for him. Jean knew she wanted to find someone but no more than that. Until the day he himself had found them.

She had kept her sanity intact for 10 years by holding onto a fragile string of 'if'. 'If' she was released one day, she did not wanted to end up in another cage or asylum. She wanted to find him and earn his friendship and forgiveness. Pirate, marine or a citizen in a quiet village, she didn't care as long as he didn't turn out to be cruel to the innocent. Though clinging on to the almost non-existent possibility of escaping to find a man she didn't know personally and hoping he was humane was not something sane people did. Especially not for 10 years. She must be crazy.

Enough. She wouldn't dwell on this right now. In fact, she wouldn't dwell on anything.

She broke out of her thoughts and realized her clothes and shoes were neatly organized. She sorted through her sketch pads and kept the unused ones in one of the compartments. Slamming the locker shut, she moved to her bed carrying her two remaining sketch books, one of which she shoved deep under the mattress. She opened the other to a fresh page and chose a pencil.

Focusing on the events of today, she began to relax. She started to sketch and didn't stop for what felt like hours. Adding in every little detail until it did justice to the actual memory.

 _Chubby hands gripped the arms of a 13 year old and threw her on the marbled floor. She landed on all fours, knees protesting on impact._

 _"This oone is better to loook at. I'm glad the oother broooke father-sama."_

 _"Make sure it lasts long enough for you to practice. A young human is the easiest to train after all."_

 _"I'm not an it! I have a name and an ambition. Let me go! " the child shouted. Her voice proud even with a boot pressed upon her head forcing it to rest on the floor._

 _"How dare you make demands! You are just a human." the older man kicked her sides hard but she stood her ground, smirking at his strength or lack thereof._

 _That smirk didn't go unnoticed and the boot owner with slurred speech landed a whip on her back causing her to whimper. "See father-sama? I can coontrol it already."_

 _"Looks like this one is strong." A female voice not much older than the child cackled. "Though Charloss brother-sama always breaks his toys in the end."_

 _Break? Did she mean her bones? The boots lifted and three large fingers made their way into her mouth as soon as she lifted her head. It made breathing uncomfortable._

 _"Suck" Charloss demanded. His fingers thrust deep down her throat. She choked and broke into a cough, saliva dripping onto the floor._

 _"Loook what yooouve done noow." He wiped the drool on her hair. Another whip came down, it was more painful than the last._

 _"I will take care of it master-sama. Please, forgive her, she is too young." A beautiful lady in her twenties started forward, her eyes looked empty despite the pretty cerulean color. Her face had a helpless fake smile plastered on it. She wiped the floor with her own skirt, hiding the girl behind her._

 _"Did I tell yooou to moove?" A bullet pierced the older woman's temple. "She was getting tooo annooying." Charloss' whip had fallen to the floor and now his hands gripped a gun._

 _The lifeless body of the lady rested on her lap and she could see multiple marks of black and blue all over her neck._

 _The cackling girl sauntered over to the child and gripped her hair forcing her to make eye contact. "Like I said, he always breaks his toys."_

 _The child realized broken did not mean her bones or even death. Something about the pretty lady told her she had been broken from the inside. Her dark blue eyes fought the tears that threatened to spill. She would never break._

 _Those eyes. They belonged to her._

Mirra opened her eyes startled and shivering. Vivid dreams like these were why she avoided as much sleep as she could. She forced herself to focus on her surroundings. The light was still switched on and a completed sketch rested on her lap. The submarine floated smoothly above water but she felt shaken.

She didn't have access to a clock but guessed it was late enough for her to take that shower in peace. Changing into the smooth oxblood robe she couldn't resist buying at Amazon Lily, she picked up a little bag of toiletries, a towel and walked out of the dorm.

* * *

Mirra cursed at her own idiocy. Couldn't she have asked someone where the bath was instead of wandering the metallic halls of a cold submarine at this ungodly hour? She was still jittery from the nightmare. Quietly grumbling to herself, she decided to at least make herself a cup of tea before returning to her dorm when she heard footsteps at the end of the hallway.

The source of those footsteps turned out to be the Captain. He was in his usual attire save for the disheveled hair and missing hat, his nodachi rested on his shoulder. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the girl standing at the end of the hallway. Mirra decided to call out in an even tone. "Captain-san?"

He turned to her, annoyed at not noticing a presence sooner. "What are you doing out this late, Mirra-ya?"

"I was hoping to take a quick shower but I don't know where the bath is."

"First door to the left. 2nd floor."

"Ah, I see." she turned to make her way down stairs. "Goodnight then."

Law resumed his footsteps to be interrupted again.

"Captain-san." Her voice was strained. " _Silent_ "

A translucent dome of purple surrounded them and the surgeon's breath hitched at witnessing that power again. He composed himself to face the girl raising an eyebrow in question.

"I-I was wondering… If .. ifallthecrewmemebersknowimaslave."

She was rambling "I didn't quite catch that, Mirra-ya"

"I wanted to know.. if the crew is aware that you freed me. Umm.. from the auction house I mean."

The man's face softened for a moment. "I haven't told them formally. But the few that accompanied me then must have noticed."

Coherent words still did not fall out of her mouth. "Oh… Uhh.. That is good. Th-Thank you."

His usual smirk was back. "I assure you, my men would not mind even if they knew. They get along quite well with Mister Jean."

As if Jean and her 'duties' as a slave weren't remotely different, she faked a relieved sigh. Desperate for a subject change and out of her own curiosity she decided to indulge in another question. "So, when should I provide the details on my background, Captain-san?"

"Penguin and Shachi tell me you were quite adept at lookout today." A blush crept to her ears. "We'll need you to continue that. I'll have you called to my office when we are safely underwater and away from the Calm belt."

She nodded taking her silent dome down. "That would be best."

The Captain had started walking again. "Get some sleep, Mirra-ya."

* * *

Mirra realized she would only be taking showers past midnight from now on. The bathroom consisted of 8 cubicles with curtains for a door that in no way screamed privacy.

The water was warm and it washed away most of the anxiousness caused by that haunting nightmare.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Mirra all but barged out of her room and made her way to the deck. She didn't want to stay cooped up any longer than she had to. Maybe she could find someone to spar with. They would probably be heading for new world soon and no one on this ship could afford to be unprepared. Some training would really do them good.

Law had been chopping up sea kings all night. His powers took up most of his energy so every spare moment was spent leaning back on his sleeping first mate's warm fur. He was exhausted and the bags under his eyes had deepened in just one night.

The men who'd been given lookout duty could not handle the beasts. The ship had shaken and lurched wildly and before any permanent damage was done, Law had stepped in. He wondered how Shachi, Penguin and Mirra had handled it so well during the day.

He was curious about his newest crewmate to say the least. He had decided to stay on deck all day and note just how powerful she was.

Her little scuffle with the Pacifista back at Sabody was more than impressive and that had been when she was undoubtedly out of practice. Then she had pleaded to let her join his crew and demonstrated her devil's fruit power like she knew it meant something to him. Could she possibly have something to do with Doflamingo? There was no way Doflamingo could have known he would free some slaves that day or that Strawhat would punch a Celestial Dragon. He hadn't known it himself.

To be honest, he had only wanted to get former Captain Jean Bart to join his crew not end up showing mercy to all the slaves. Upon closer inspection of the girl beside him, he had noticed scars and bite marks along her skin. He couldn't stomach the idea of leaving the girl to endure whatever she was forced upon and freed her as well. She didn't look much of a threat. Quite the opposite really but he had been proved wrong the very same day. Anyone who single handedly crushed an opponent two crews were struggling to take down was either a huge potential threat or a powerful ally. He preferred the later.

The door that led to the deck clanked open and the girl in question walked in. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Good morning Captain-san, Bepo-san." The bear was no longer asleep it seemed. "I didn't know you were on lookout."

He smirked. "I wasn't but there was a change of plans at night."

She walked over to the railing, looking down at the water it seemed. "Oh this is wonderful! I think Warren will be happy to get fresh ingredients this early."

His first mate shifted and they both got to their feet to see what had gotten the girl excited. A huge sea king that looked like a blue tuna was circling their ship.

The surgeon was readying to slice it up and resume their sailing when he noticed the girl was gleaming with anticipation. "Captain-san, if you don't mind may I catch this one? I'll only bring enough for a meal or two on board."

He leaned back on the railing agreeing.

The fish leaped out of the water and she hopped up on its body like she knew the exact moment it would happen. The fish didn't notice until it was right above the ship. If it fell, the whole crew would be wiped out along with their vessel.

The man and the bear looked up astonished. The fish was cleanly cut in two. Airborne, the girl kicked its lower body away from the ship. The upper half fell on deck fell on the deck with a thump and she landed shortly after. It was not possible to make such a deep, clean cut with the odd dagger she was holding.

Bepo gaped at her "Mirra that was cool!" his eyes were sparkling.

The girl had gone pink in the face with his first mate's comment.

Law himself was impressed. "Good work, Mirra-ya." She turned positively red and tucked her hair behind her ears clearly uncomfortable with the compliment.

He smirked. "Though it must be quite difficult to slice that up with such a short weapon."

She looked relieved at not having to reply to the complement. "I used Busoshoku haki. I was uhh.. I had a very good teacher."

The man's smirk widened. "And what other types of haki can you use?"

" _Busoshoku_ and _Kenbunshoku_." Armament and Observation. "It's part of why I was in Amazon Lily. The warriors all use it."

"I see." She will be a good addition to the crew after all. "It seems we have a much needed and more permanent job for you in this crew."

She blinked. Not understanding what he was implying.

"How would you like to train my men in the use of haki?"

"M-Me?" she stammered overwhelmed. "I-I will try my best but I couldn't possibly train 15 men at once. I've never had a single proper student."

"I wouldn't allow you to exhaust yourself Mirra-ya. How about you start with me and Bepo?"

* * *

 _Train the Captain?_ Mirra thought barely registering the words. If it was possible to die of blushing, she would be dead. "Yes. Yes, of course. That would be perfect." Never had she struggled this hard to keep her tone even.

"We'll start next week."

She nodded now serious. "We might need to stock up on medical supplies, Captain-san. For the sake of this crew, I won't hold back. There will be a lot of injuries."

A crooked grin appeared on the surgeon's face. "I'll do the worrying about injuries on this ship."

"Right." Captain was an unparalled doctor after all. "I should go get Warren." She nodded towards the giant fish head.

Bepo was poking it from all sides, impressed at the sheer size. "I've never seen this weird fish before. I love fish!" the bear was too cute. "Its Captain's favorite too."

She laughed. "In that case you are in luck Bepo-san. Blue-finned elephant tuna from West Blue. They say it's the jewel of the sea. It tastes wonderful."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted Mirra to be comfortable with the crew and also have an actual job besides being 'the female'. Also, no crew will survive the new world without haki don't you think? Shachi and Penguin are such dorks. I love them :3 If Mirra was more vocal, she'd be as bad as chopper when it comes to taking compliments xD Next chapter, will be Mirra's past.**

 **A HUGE thank you to Mugiwara Otome for reviewing and letting me know about the formatting error.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS ON LAW'S PAST, CORA-SAN.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 _Location: Heart Pirate's Submarine, Grand Line_

An alarm resonated in the Heart Pirate's submarine signaling it's submerge. Trafalgar Law was accompanied by his first mate and the crew's newest addition in his office. He flicked through the newspaper and a certain article caught his eye.

"Honestly, Strawhat-ya. It has barely been a week since we left and you have already managed to cause more trouble."

He laid the news coo out on the table for the two to see.

"Ox bell? What's that?" Bepo inquired.

"The sacred bell at Marineford." Mirra whispered and the Captain continued, "The Navy rings this bell 8 times to signal the end of a year and 8 more to signal the beginning." The amusement was evident in his face. "Strawhat-ya rang it 16 times but it is not New Year's Eve yet. With the death of Whitebeard and the resignation of Sengoku and Garp, I assume he wanted to mark the end of an era and the beginning of a new one."

"Sengoku-san resigned you say?" The girl looked troubled as she scanned through contents of the paper. Sure enough, there was a smaller article indicating their resignation. She had expected Garp-san to do as much but the flee-admiral's withdrawl took her by surprise. "Have they chosen a new Fleet-Admiral?"

"That will surely take some time." The Captain replied. "But the Navy's decisions will not trouble us."

Mirra wanted to argue that Akainu becoming Fleet Admiral would mean trouble for all pirates. The man was ruthless and self-righteous - a combination she had grown to despise but kept it to herself.

"Captain, there's something written on his arm." The first mate placed his paw on the paper, pointing at the picture of Monkey D. Luffy bowing with his straw hat against the chest. A small yet clear '3D2Y' was indeed scribbled upon his bandaged arm. It was impressive how fast the bear noticed it.

"If we cannot decipher it, it doesn't concern us."

They had passed the Calm belt a few hours ago and delayed submerging in hopes of finding a news coo nearby. When the newspaper was delivered, the Captain had seized it and retired to his office asking Mirra and Bepo to follow suite.

After rummaging through his desk drawer, he found and handed an eternal pose to the bear. "Bepo, accompany Shachi and Penguin at the control room. We will head for _Esukepu Isle,_ 3 days away from Sabody Archipelago."

"Aye Aye Captain." His first mate left with a salute, closing the door behind him.

Finally, he leaned back on his chair, motioning Mirra to take a seat. "I believe you have much to tell me."

* * *

 _22 years ago - Location: Blaveis, Grand Line_

 _A seventeen year old collected flowers in a basket too huge for her at the Hepatica field by the docks every day. A simple enough job for a pregnant teen that also made it easier for her to hide from the villagers and their pity. People from Dr. Nilsen's lab paid in food and a few extra coins every day in exchange for her services._

 _The entire village had been employed at the laboratory initially. They picked, planted, sorted and dried the blooms which were then taken in by securely masked and suited professionals to create medicine that could provide temporary rapid healing abilities. The world government claimed it a necessity for their elite soldiers to keep up with the great pirate era._

 _The number had depleted within the past few months. People had started to fall ill. It started with purple skin rashes and ended with death. Strained breathing, drop in body temperature, blood coughs would plague the last 2 weeks of the sick's life._

 _Some left their jobs and fled looking for treatment only to die before the 3 week trek to another village while some jumped off the cliff before they 'affected' their loved ones. Which was absurd._

 _After all, they wouldn't allow her in the small storage room inside the lab where she slept if she were contagious. No, she wasn't contagious. Just purple and breathless. Her hands were icy, which was foreign in the lovely spring island she was born and raised._

 _The number of villagers employed at the government facility right now- One. She was alone and she didn't have long left._

 _The number of people alive in Blaveis- Eighty-One. Thirty laboratory workers to be taken away to possibly destroy another village, twenty movers to carry the last of the drug to Navy HQ, 30 marines to ensure complete destruction of the village and one native. One incredibly pregnant native with no idea how to birth her child that was coming any minute._

 _She leaned against a tree when she felt her water break. A knife and her shawl in hand. Something about cutting the cord? She couldn't focus on anything but the pain. The one who had forcefully impregnated her was no father of her child and she would not live long enough to become the mother. Even if she did successfully deliver a healthy child, how would the child survive?_

 _She felt her heart crack at the thought of her child burning with this poisonous Hepatica field that was to be destroyed at sunset and shatter at the thought of her baby growing up in this world. Suddenly, her pain was nothing and so she cried in anger. The world government and their justice was anything but just._

 _She took deep breaths and clenched her fists on the wild grass and pushed the hardest she could making whatever sounds her vocal chords allowed. Her tears echoed the helplessness of Blaveis, her fury at the man who had impregnated her without consent and her agony at the thought of her child who would never know her love._

 _She heard footsteps coming her way. A blonde boy in a marine uniform likely in his teenage years tripped and fell towards her. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks and snuffling brought him to attention quickly._

 _For her child, she had to swallow her pride in front of a marine. "Help me." She mouthed, soundless as always._

 _The boy took the knife and shawl from her lap and attempted to wipe her tears. When she flinched, he retrieved his hands. "I will get you to a safer place." He said._

 _She wanted to snort but ended up shaking her head in denial vigorously._

 _"You need a good doctor." She shook her head again._

 _"Is the baby coming?" The boy pointed at her swollen belly._

 _She nodded, biting her lips._

 _"Can you speak?" he inquired._

 _She shook her head again._

 _Realization hit him. "You're mute."_

 _She nodded._

 _The boy then surprised her. '_ Let me help you. _' He had switched to sign language._

'You destroyed us.' _she replied._

 _It was his turn to flinch. "I'm sorry."_

 _His meaningless apologies were halted by her sudden movement. She looked purple from the poisoning, sweaty and very weak._

 _Her legs opened wide and she grabbed his hands for support. Her nails dug on his skin drawing blood but he held steady. She took deep breaths and pushed with every ounce of energy she had in her frail body for what felt like hours. After several more tries, he felt her grip loosen._

 _Immediately, he helped her, pulling the baby all the way out. Never had he seen or touched someone so beautiful or fragile. The baby girl was barely the size of his hands._

 _The mother began coughing violently and the newborn wailed out crying. When she held out arms for her child, it was covered in blood. Quickly wiping it against the side of her dress, she held them out again. He handed her the knife first._

 _After she cut the cords, he put the baby in the mother's lap. She held her and smiled as she wrapped her in the shawl while tears streamed down her face. But this time, the tears were of joy. She placed the child against her heart rocking her gently and pausing to pepper kisses on her face._

 _He had no right to intrude on this precious moment but he couldn't stray his eyes from the duo._

 _"What is your name?" he asked verbally._

 ** _Mona_** _she scribbled in the dirt. '_ What is your name? _'_

 _"Rosinante."_

 _'_ I have no time left. _' She told him. Securing a hand around her baby, she started to scribble something in the dirt again._

 _She placed the child in his hands '_ Protect her. Please. _' And doubled over, coughing up blood again. Pausing to look up for his answer._

 _"With my life."_

 _Rosinante stared at the name of the angel he was holding. The writing in the dirt. She will definitely cause up some storms._

 ** _Sierra D. Mirra_**

* * *

Mirra pondered over how to start her story for a second. "Do you know of a village with the name Blaveis, Captain-san?"

The captain nodded. There were whispers of a village where supposedly, its entire population dropped dead within a time span of 4 months.

"22 years ago, the population of that place had been reduced to a single pregnant girl. A world government sanctioned drug manufactory had poisoned the entire village and a group of marines were sent to clean up the mess.

One kind solider found the lone girl in labor and decided to help the child if he could do nothing else for the unfortunate village. You know him well." She smiled. "The Nagi-Nagi no Mi is not the only connection I have to _him._ "

Trafalgar Law felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck him. _Him._

"His name was Donquixote Rosinante."

"Cora-san." Should he throw her out his office or shake her till she spills out every detail? "What do you know of him?"

"He convinced Sengoku-san to let him raise me at Marineford as his child."

 _Rosinante was seething at having his daughter pushed into danger. "I asked that bastard Garp to make you capable of avoiding trouble not throw you into that damn forest!"_

 _"But I got out." The four year old grinned proud at having beaten a horde of wild monkeys and making it back in a single day._

 _"I'm going to have a word with that reckless old geezer." He grumbled applying antiseptic to her cuts._

 _"I don't want to stop training. I want to be strong like Rosi-san too."_

 _The man's cheek tinged pink at that. "Strong you say?" he laughed heartily patting her back a little harder than necessary "Well, in that case I'll just tell him to be more careful."_

"I lived with Rosi-san until he had to go undercover. I was 6. After that, he would spend time with me whenever he could."

 _The 7 year old girl threw herself in the arms of the ridiculously tall blonde grinning widely. "Rosi-san! Kuzan wouldn't let me meet you until I finished today's training but I came as soon as I could."_

 _Just as she slammed across his chest he found himself falling to the floor on his back. "Bah! Tsuru is being too tough on you. Kids your age should be playing around and I don't mean with those strange knives she gave you."_

 _She grinned "But they're cool right?"_

 _He steadied his arms around her for a hug and got back to his feet._

 _"I suppose so. Now let's go home kid, I'll fix you some hot chocolate. That Kuzan will give you a cold." He fished his pocket for a cigarette and placed it between his lips._

 _The girl sweat dropped. "Maybe I should do that myself. Tsuru-sensei doesn't like it when the kitchen is burning."_

 _He narrowed his eyes lifting his hands to light his cigarette. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Ahhh! Rosi-san your shoulder's on fire!"_

She hesitated before continuing. "The first time he mentioned anything about his undercover work was when he told me about you. We spoke of Flevance and of Blaveis."

 _"Rosi-san, are you not happy to be back here? I missed you." An eight year old Mirra was seated near the docks with her father looking worried._

 _"Of course I am. There isn't a day I don't miss you when I'm away."_

 _"Then why do you look sad? Is it because of the mission with your Brother?"_

 _The blond exhaled deeply. "It's supposed to be a secret."_

 _"I won't tell anybody. I'll let you in on my secret if you share yours."_

 _He raised his eyebrows. What secret? "Okay, tell me."_

 _"I asked first."_

 _She was too smart for her own good. "Have you come across anything on Flevance in Sengoku's library?"_

 _"I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to but I could-"_

 _"That's okay, Mirr. You won't find out the truth unless you go searching."_

 _Sengoku-san would not want her to do that though._

 _"A little boy dying from Amber Lead poisoning joined the Donqixote family. Trafalgar Law"_

 _Her eyes looked troubled for someone so young. "He must be lonely."_

 _The two remained silent for some time._

 _"Rosi-san, I would be lonely without you too."_

 _"You have people who care about you besides me. You do like Tsuru and the other mongrels who insist on making you a Marine don't you?"_

 _"I do but that's not what I mean." She tightened her fists resting on her sides. "You found my mother in Blaveis right?"_

 _He hadn't told her the name of her home town. Just about her mother. He sighed in resignation "I did." It was only a matter of time before she found out._

 _"So if you hadn't found me, I would have been alone too. Just like Law-san from Flevance"_

 _"Was that your secret? That you knew?"_

 _She nodded earning a knock on her head. She let out a welp and a glare. "What was that for!?"_

 _"You snoop around and think too much, kid."_

"The last conversation we had was before he went looking for a cure to Amber Lead poisoning with you. He left me a vivre card saying I could find you both if I wanted to."

The Captain was a good listener. Mirra had to give him that. "Go on."

"The vivre card had started reducing in size so I eavesdropped a call between Rosi-san and the fleet admiral. They discussed about the Ope-ope no Mi and I did some research to find it could cure your poisoning."

"I snuck into a ship headed for Rubeck Island where the navy would be buying the devil's fruit for 5 million beri. He would have given up his life as a marine for you by intercepting the deal." Law stiffened at that. "I wanted to tell him I could get the devil's fruit after it was brought to Marineford and feed it to you before anyone realized. He could let you stay with me and visit us both more often." Law raised an eyebrow before she reddened and added "I was 11."

"When I got off the ship without raising suspicion, there was a dome of razor sharp strings blocking the island already. I was too late."

The temperature in his office dropped with gloom. "Birdcage." Law whispered.

"Yes. I failed but I was certain Rosi-san, as clumsy as he was, managed to keep you safe. The vivre card he gave me pointed to you. He loved you enough to give up his mission and his daughter to sail the seas with you." Mirra sounded rather confident. "I trust you are worth his sacrifices unless I see evidence of the opposite."

"And you do not see evidence of the opposite yet?" he asked eerily calm and somewhat uncomfortable.

"I don't."

His eyes held a little doubt. "How long have you been searching for me?"

"A year after Rosi-san's murder when the culprit was given carte-blanche for all his crimes. The night I witnessed Doflamingo crowned a royal Shichibukai, I stole the Nagi-Nagi no Mi from Sengoku-san and set off. Three weeks later, I was drugged and captured by slave traders in Sabody. Sold off to a Celestial Dragon under a false name with no means to find you." She laughed bitterly. "A human trafficking industry with Doflamingo as its backbone right under Sengoku-san's nose and he turns a blind eye."

"You want vengeance." He stated.

"I want Rosi-san's mission completed and I want freedom."

The mood considerably lightened when the man chuckled. "Come with me." he pocketed a set of keys from a nearby shelf and walked out the door. Mirra followed wondering if she would be thrown out after all.

They made their way to the lowest level. It smelled strongly of disinfectant and that was probably why she hadn't been here yet. Stopping in front of a door that read 'Training room', the Captain fished his pocket for keys and unlocked it.

He ushered her in and she was greeted by what looked like a small but well equipped gym. Tread mills, weights, dartboards, daggers, practice guns and a few other weapons adorned the room.

He handed her a single key from the bunch. "As the crew's trainer, this room is your responsibility."

Mirra smiled widely. So she wouldn't be thrown out after all. "Aye aye, Captain-san."

* * *

 _Location: Esukepu Isle, Grand Line_

"Approaching Esukepu Isle. Preparing for ascend." The speaker den-den mushi announced the message to everyone aboard.

"Finally! Some fresh air." Bepo threw his hands in the air with joy running towards the deck.

Mirra followed suite sharing his enthusiasm without outwardly showing it. It seemed the first mate and she were the only ones that hated spending their time cooped up inside.

He unlocked the door and shot out shaking sweat off his fur. "Ah- This is nice." spreading his arms out to enjoy the cool breeze, he checked the surroundings." Right-check. Clear. Left-check. Clear. Front-check- Island ahead."

"An autumn island." Mirra loved autumn. She smiled in approval gazing at the red and yellow trees in the distance. "How long will we be staying here Bepo-san?"

"It'll take a week for the log pose to set."

"That's good. Are you excited to start training?"

The bear grinned exposing his pointy teeth but still managed to look friendly "Yeah! I have to be stronger if I want to help Captain more."

"What training are ya talking about?" Penguin asked joining them with Shachi right behind.

"Mirra is gonna train me and Captain for New World!" th e excitement was evident in his voice.

"Huh? Why didn't ya tell us about this before?" Shachi complained.

"I'm sorry."

"So weak!" The two men scolded in unison.

* * *

Shopping for supplies had been held off since they would be spending a week in the island. A handful of coins and some bills remained from her earnings at Amazon Lily and they would not nearly be enough for buying art supplies or clothing for cold weather. Mirra wasn't big on stealing from the innocent despite her new pirate title and did not want to ask or borrow from anybody. She decided to ask around the pub if they could give her work. Hunting and fishing were necessary in all places and Mirra could do those jobs better than most.

She entered a dark but lively pub after using her Observation haki to ensure she would capable of taking care of herself if anyone tried to start a fight. What she couldn't figure out however was why the deeper she went into the town, the more people stared at her. She made her way to the bar and realized the guffaws and laughs the pub emitted outside had subsided and more than a few heads leered at her direction. She knew it was rude to stare at people the way they were but Captain had ordered not to start fights so she ignored them.

"Hey, what're you havin'?" the pub owner was a large man with curly auburn hair that fell to his waist. His voice was deep but warm.

"Uhh.. actually I was wondering if you have any jobs that need doing. I need money."

"Sorry, my boys are more than capable of handlin' tha business. Try askin' a restaurant or summat. They might have somethin' a girl like you could handle."

She let the girl comment pass because of his willingness to help. "Oh, okay. Thank you"

"I'll pay you 100,000 beri for a job." The oily voice stopped her from turning to leave.

A blond customer with his tongue hanging out sitting at the bar had spoken. He was one of the people who had been staring the moment she entered.

"100,000 beri? That is too kind."

His laughter was even oilier than his voice but she really did need the money. "I know people would be willing to pay more."

"That is alright. I'm not greedy. What do you want me to do?"

"What do you think?" he had come obnoxiously close to her and what a strange thing to say? She took a step back and the bar had started roaring with laughter again.

"Huh? It doesn't matter what I think the job is."

"C'mon doll, take a guess." He had inched even closer and Mirra wanted nothing more than to finish that job, get her money and never see this man again.

"I would prefer hunting and carrying heavy loads to dishwashi-"

"Mirra-ya, come here and sit down." There was no doubt the voice belonged to her Captain. She turned with a little smile but his face was hidden in the darkness.

" _Mirra_ will be busy for the night. You stay out of it if you know what's good for you."

She quickly picked up the aggression directed towards her Captain and she did not like it one bit.

"Do you have a death wish? Don't try to order me again." His tone promised blood.

"What did you say punk? I'm a 40,000,000 beri man Captain Oily Oliver and I'm gonna pay this pretty bird quite the sum in exchange for her services in be-" While he talked, his hands had been trying to snake around Mirra's waist and before he succeeded or completed the sentence, she pinned his head on the bar with one of her crescent daggers placed on his neck and the other mere millimeters from his pupils.

"Would you like to complete that?" _Whore_ was a word she was well acquainted with and she had no plans to associate that word to herself any longer. "Be careful what you say."

The man had been effectively silenced and her dagger clawing at his neck prevented him from struggling. His oily demeanor had been completely wiped out.

Men from his crew stood in hopes of prying her off their Captain.

"Bepo"

"Hi-ya!" Bepo leapt out of the shadows at the word from his Captain and landed near Mirra in a kung-fu stance. Without any effort from his part, the 5 men were passed out on the ground after a kick each.

The pub was now quiet except for the footsteps approaching the two heart pirates. At the sight of their Captain, Oily Oliver shivered and hushed whispers of "Dark Doctor" and "Surgeon of Death" broke out.

Trafalgar Law leaned on the bar looking amused at Mirra and the man she had pinned under her daggers.

"Two things, Oily Oliver." She said through a disturbing smile Law hadn't seen her wearing yet. "I'll deepen the gaps between your fingers to your elbows with a butter knife if you lay your hands on me" She pressed the dagger on his neck drawing a little blood from two points on his neck earning a whimper. "and rip out your oily vocal chord with my bare hands if you even think of threatening my Captain again."

The oily man must have rightly figured she would stay true to her words and rasped out a measly "S-Sorry"

Her captain chuckled at this exchange. If the 'Surgeon of death' found her threats creepy, the one at whom the threats were directed must want to run a mile a minute away from her. "Join the table for dinner, Mirra-ya."

She pulled her daggers away from the man and he shot up rubbing his eyes viciously. She noticed a few broken chairs and dishes from Bepo's scuffle and clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Captain-san, do you mind if I provide financial compensation to the owner for the trouble I caused?"

"I don't." he replied walking towards the table they had previously occupied.

She punched Oily Oliver in the nose successfully knocking him out.

She bowed to the pub owner whose eyes had enlarged to the size of dinner plates with shock. "I am deeply sorry about the disturbance, Pub owner-san. Please accept this rude man's bounty as an apology."

The auburn haired man chortled. "Consider your dinner taken care of girlie. The name's Moe."

* * *

Shachi and Penguin had opted to stay at the table during the entire exchange and now talked animatedly over dinner.

Mirra was mortified over not figuring out the man's intentions before he actually said the words out loud and tried to grab her. She had conveniently been locked up as a slave during the years one figured out how to detect and deal with sexual implications and innuendoes from strange men. She would have none of that disrespectful perverseness from anyone but to think her Captain had to interrupt the man because of her naivety made her blush a deep rouge every time she played it over in her mind.

"Ya don't have to get a job for money, Onee-chan." Shachi talked with a large amount of food in his mouth. "Penguin can teach you how to pick pocket."

"Stop making me sound like a petty thief. I only do it for survival." Penguin huffed. "But I can teach ya if you'd like."

"You'd be good at it too." Bepo offered. The fork Mirra clutched in her hand fell to the floor and the bear immediately hung his head down realizing what he had said "I'm sorry."

She ducked her head below the table to retrieve the fork and dropped it beside her bowl of ramen. "You should check your pockets."

The three men and the bear obliged and frowned instantly making her flashed an innocent smile. "My powers indeed make me stealthy, Bepo-san." From under the table, she bought out two short daggers, 3 wallets, a vivre card, and 4 sets of keys placing them on the table.

The awed cries of her crewmates were cut short by an amused voice. "Still stealing and snooping around, little kid?"

Mirra whirled around as fast as lightening. That was a voice she had not expected to hear so soon in the seas. "Is that any way to address your sensei?" Despite her stern words, a smile played upon her lips.

"Trafalgar Law" The masked man nodded to her Captain in greeting.

"I see you are acquainted with my newest crewmate, X-Drake."

"We aren't acquaintances." Mirra and the former Rear Admiral spoke with one accord.

"I would like to borrow this kid for a while." He spoke to the other Captain poking Mirra in the head repeatedly.

A vein throbbed in her forehead. "Then aren't I the one you should be asking permission from?"

"I'm not asking for permission. Just letting your Captain know."

The Surgeon of death smirked at the duo. "We'll be heading back to the ship Mirra-ya. I trust you can take care of yourself."

She nodded and followed her 'not acquaintance' who was already moving out.

* * *

 _"I thought I asked you to train Drake." Tsuru sounded mad but for the first time Mirra found herself not dreading the inevitability of being washed and hung dry._

 _Mirra glanced above from the pile of books in the library. The nineteen year old boy was covered in scratches and was sporting bits of twigs and leaves in his auburn hair. "And?"_

 _"And why was he being chased by a bear in the forest?"_

 _She huffed. "It is not my fault he is weak. I left him in the forest so he could survive and navigate his way back. Garp-san will tell you it is very effective."_

 _"Every day of this week has been one thing or the other. Would Rosinante want you to take out your grief on the poor boy?" No he wouldn't but he wasn't here was anymore. "His father and entire crew were massacred that night too."_

 _That was something she hadn't bothered to find out. At first, the teenager had challenged her refusing to be tutored by a little girl and when he lost before he could blink, resorted to sulking and muttered curses under his breath while he ran laps around the island, got stuck on trees and tried to get away from wild animals. Maybe he was hurting too._

 _"Besides, helping him train will be beneficial for you too. He's getting enlisted as a marine in 5 months. "_

 _She gritted her teeth. "Don't lie to me. I'll help him not die on his first day. If you get me into a specific training."_

 _"You are a million years too early to bargain with me." The Great Staff did not bargain with children._

 _Mirra just stared awaiting a more positive response. She had been a pleasant child all her life not wanting to cause any more trouble than was necessary. With the death of Rosi-san a week ago, she had buried herself in confidential reports and logbooks related to the Donquixote family and refused to talk to anybody except to give Drake instructions._

 _"Who do you want to train with?"_

 _"Cipher Pol Aeigis - 0"_

 _"Brat, you always know things you shouldn't. I'll talk to Sengoku. Now help this child." She pushed Drake who obviously didn't know what CP-0 was and left the library slamming the door shut._

 _"Do you want to become a Marine?" she asked._

 _"Don't you?" he raised an eyebrow as if someone who spent all their life in Marineford couldn't possibly have a dream of their own._

 _"Answer the damn question"_

 _He glared. "Yes."_

 _She laughed without amusement "Then this library is the last place you should step inside. I want something from you as well. That is if you don't want your arm_ accidentally _chopped up in training."_

 _He threw her a nasty look. "I have no money."_

 _Did he take her for a mugger? "Fool. I only want information. Everything you know on pirates from a pirate's perspective in exchange for beating some skills into you."_

 _"That is an interesting request, little girl."_

 _"It isn't a request." She stated. "And is that any way to address your sensei?" she cracked a smug smile then._

 _He snorted in disbelief. He had swallowed enough pride in accepting training from a 10 year old girl. Hearing the word 'sensei' added salt to his wounds._

* * *

Pirate blood shows in the strangest of men. While the world had been astonished at the news of a Rear Admiral turning to a pirate, Mirra had been expecting something like that from him all along. "So, why did you _betray_?"

"Their justice did not agree with my code of honor. How have you been?"

"Well enough." Drake didn't need to know.

"You're lying through your teeth, kid." He huffed leaning back on a wall. "I didn't think I would run into you here but I pulled you aside to apologize."

"What for?" her brows furrowed in confusion.

"4 years back, I saw you with the Celestial Dragons." Her heart thundered. He knows. He knows. He knows. "And I didn't do anything."

"You could not have even if you tried."

"I'm apologizing _because_ I didn't try."

"It turned out okay."

"Joining the eerie doctor's crew. Is that truly _okay_?"

"He is the one who freed me and I am really okay." And she was. The past week had been truly pleasant.

"You got weaker." He remarked. Like _he_ was her teacher.

It was true but she didn't have to like it. "I am working on it!" She spat. "Do you want me to beat you up in front of your crew?"

"Your haki does give you an advantage but you've lost your speed almost entirely. Are you sure you could take me little girl?"

"I have always wondered what dinosaur steak tastes like." Her threats had always sounded empty directed at X-Drake.

"I want my rematch when you are at your best." He bowed slightly smirking to infuriate her further. "See you in New World _sensei_."

* * *

 **A/N: This is a pretty long chapter but i hope you enjoy it. Your reviews mean the world to me :D**

 **Also I apologize for the horribly written child birth scene. I haven't ever seen or given birth. Honestly, the whole thing makes me kinda nervous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Drake mocking her decline in speed was disguised motivation. Steadily she had to regain her speed and stamina which was no fun to do in a treadmill. And so, Mirra found herself jogging towards where the ship in a hurry at sunrise. She had decided to go for a run along the coast instead of tossing and turning in bed. There was no one on look out and so she jumped up on deck to rest for a while before her first session as the crew's trainer.

She frowned as she dusted her cotton dress. She really needed to pickpocket some thugs if she didn't want to end up in those horrible beige overalls the rest of the crew wore. Art supplies and blankets could wait but trousers could not. She did not own a single pair of training appropriate clothing since Amazon Lily wasn't exactly known for its modesty. And definitely not because she hadn't thought of 'needs' and given into her weakness of silk, velvet, lace, embroidery and rich colors every time she stepped into a shop.

Mirra had a lot of practice with observation haki but her armament could really use more work. Training with companions from the basics would do her good. Hopefully haki awakening in her crewmates would not take years or more. It could be quite frustrating for them to keep trying to harvest that just wouldn't surface. Her own awakening had started with observation haki at the age of 5. A trip to the hospital to get Rosi-san's burns looked at had resulted in Mirra turning a room upside down and breaking out of the 2rd floor of the building and run to the farthest point possible from the hospital in tears. She had felt too aware of the fear and worry of the people around her and when she felt the life force of one being snuffed out, she had gone beside herself with despair.

* * *

The Captain and First mate joined her shortly after breakfast and they walked up to a rather wide clearing in the autumn forest.

"This area should do." Mirra faced the pair. "Should we start?"

"Yeah!" Bepo grinned.

"Right, so I can only help with two of the three types of haki. First one is Kenbunshoku haki or observation. This lets you become aware of another person's life force. In other words you will be able predict your opponent's moves, estimate a person's strength and figure out the number and position of people that out of vision range. This all depends how adept you are at it."

"That would be really helpful during a fight." Bepo remarked "Can you show us?"

"Yes, now I want you to land a hit on me, Bepo-san."

The bear obliged after a moment of hesitation. Mirra shut her eyes and dodged the bear's successive kicks and punches with grace while predicting his moves out loud. After two minutes of failed attempts at landing a hit, she blocked his attacks and asked to stop them.

"The next one is Busoshuku haki. This is essential whilst fighting devil's fruit users. To either shield yourself with an invisible armor or strike back hard." The Captain had been quiet this entire time observing and so she decided to make him participate.

"Captain-san, would you help with the demonstration?"

He nodded. "You can drop the title. Right now, I am a student and not a pirate or Captain."

Mirra flushed briefly before motioning him to come forward and punched him in the gut. The both looked horrified at the impromptu attack even though Law had only staggered a few steps back.

"What are you doing, Mirra?" Bepo growled before the dark haired man chuckled. "You were serious about not holding back."

"That was held back, Captain." She dropped the –san but not title of Captain. "I did not use haki on that one."

He nodded and Mirra brought her had to his face and flicked his forehead lightly. This time around, the man was sent flying back and landed on the ground with a thud a good 10 feet back. He pulled himself back up looking mildly annoyed.

"Are you alright? This time you will be on the offensive."

"I'm fine. Should I use Kikoku?" he unsheathed his nodachi.

"Yes, your devil's fruit power as well." He raised an eyebrow.

"No need to hold back."

"Huh?! Are you sure Mirra maybe I should attack instead of Captain." Bepo sounded anxious. "You'll get chopped up!"

 _"Room"_ The man let out a devious smirk before he slashed at her.

 _"Buso"_ The slash brought down a few trees that had fallen inside the area of the 'room' but left her unscathed.

"That was really cool Mirra!" The bear was beaming at her.

"You will learn too, Bepo-san. Armament combined with your martial arts will be lethal."

He placed his hands on his waist grinning, pointy teeth and all. "Let's train!"

* * *

Law was beyond annoyed at himself. After 4 days of training, he had not been able to 'sense the presence' as Mirra suggested. He had been very close to giving her the finger when he managed to dodge a fist to the head hearing the air woosh from the speed at which it came and she told him off and decided to _calm_ herself to prevent any sound.

The girl would not give him direct orders and would only make him do things through phrases like "You _shouldn't_ use your hearing to anticipate attacks." and " _Would you like_ to try again?" He didn't know if it was annoying or smart of her but held his tongue nonetheless. She was doing her best to teach them after all.

"It's not even been a week." Mirra tried to console a very disappointed Bepo.

"When d'you first use haki?"

"5 years old for observation and 7 year old for armament." The bear hung his head down again. "You need not be disheartened, Bepo-san. We will make progress soon enough." Another piece of information that made Law feel pathetic.

At the very least, he was thankful the trainer wasn't trying to console him. He might just flip her off if she did.

"Oiii!" Penguin waved at the trio in greeting.

Mirra waved back with a smile to compensate for her students' lack of enthusiasm.

"Onee-chan let's go into town and earn some cash." Shachi called out from near the submarine.

They had been going into town every evening after training to pick pocket thugs a little at a time. After today's earnings, she would have enough for her shopping whims and needs. She approached the two men she had bonded over petty crimes and look out duties.

Penguin frowned looking behind her shoulders at the depressed bear and glaring Captain. "Still no progress?"

"Training is always dull in the first few weeks." Mirra replied. "But I would suggest against aggravating Captain today as well."

"Aw man, I wish he won't keep at it much longer." Shachi groaned as they disappeared into the submarine.

Bepo would despair over failed attempts at haki awakening for a few hours but regain his determination the next morning. With a little consolation from Mirra and teasing from Shachi and Penguin of course. The Captain however was much worse.

He had taken to trying to survive on coffee while he read up piles of books on haki. The bags under his eyes had deepened and would bark out sarcastic retorts at random. One morning she had found him sprawled out on a book titled 'Willpower Manifestation: The Basics' with a cup of long cooled coffee clutched in his hands. When she suggested getting proper rest if he wanted to make progress with training he had mumbled something that sounded like "The fuck I do." and flipped her off in his half asleep state adjusting himself comfortably on the dining hall table. That had been oddly endearing.

Mirra guessed it made sense. The man was always guarded, level headed, smug and refused to be given orders. Traits of a stubborn man who did not like things he couldn't understand. She would have to help him direct his drive in the right direction before he drove the entire crew to madness.

* * *

As they made their way to the more crowded part of town, Mirra once again found people staring at her. What was wrong with them? Or her? After a week of being stared at she just had to know what the problem was.

"Why is everyone staring?" she asked rather softly.

"Uh.. ya really don't know?" Shachi looked rather uncomfortable.

"Should I know? They stared yesterday as well. It is quite rude."

As if on cue, a man stumbled into Penguin and tried to grab her behind not so inconspicuously. Furious, she twisted the pervert's wrist and pressed his face to the ground. The man was in his mid-thirties and did not reek of alcohol meaning he had tried to grope her on purpose. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man chuckled. "I do like 'em feisty."

That was not the correct thing to say. Mirra's dark blue eyes turned a shade cold and she twisted his limbs further. Any more pressure would dislocate his bones.

Shachi and Penguin looked disgusted. "Leave him be Onee-chan. Probably has a wife and kids at home." Penguin suggested.

"A very unlucky wife." Mirra all but spat. She pulled the limbs up before she let go to make sure it hurt when he fell face first to the ground. She had procured a little money pouch and undid the chain to take a look. There were a few coins and a bottle of some kind of intoxicant. She threw it back to the man. "Nothing of value here."

After walking a few blocks, Mirra had calmed her anger. "Let's get to work, Onee-chan." Penguin mumbled inconspicuously.

Penguin gave them a nod before squeezing through a group of bandits huddled outside a run-down pub and let himself inside. Mirra did the same and joined him in a corner table the, Shachi following closely. No more than twelve customers played card games and drank from mugs the size of Mirra's head inside the pub.

"I hope ya thieves care to share." Shachi earned a smack upside the head from Penguin. "No work, no money, lazy ass."

"If you help me with carrying bags, I'm willing overpay you." Mirra fished out her recent earnings from behind the daggers strapped on her thigh. Six money pouches from the bandits outside jingled merrily in her palms.

"You'll spoil him Onee-chan." Penguin complained.

"I am willing to spoil both of my little brothers." She handed two of the pouches over to a grinning Shachi.

"Peng's just jealous I'm your favor-" His grin turned upside down when he felt himself being knocked to the ground and a gunshot followed. Mirra had taken a hit for him.

More shots fired and Penguin clutched at his shoulder leaning back on the wall with a pained groan. He raised his head to see every customer in the shop had a gun pointed in their direction.

Mirra's voice was a whisper as she crouched with him using their table as a shield. "Get ... Captain" She then proceeded to kick a whole through the wall and throw him out of the pub before he – or the enemy – could comprehend what was happening.

"Hey! Get that brat!" A gruff voice called out and the group of bandits outside chased after Shachi.

Mirra winced clutching the fallen form of Penguin behind the table. Kairoseki bullets. She was growing increasingly weak and also dizzy. Was she drugged again? A bullet to her back should not have made her this useless.

Their make shift shield was yanked out of her grasp and she allowed herself to be showered with a few more bullets in order to protect Penguin's body. She could vaguely feel her body succumb to the dizziness.

* * *

Loud continuous knocks on the door made Law put his book down, undo the lock and glare at the offender.

"Captain! Its Penguin and Onee-chan." Shachi was downright frantic. "We were just pick pocketing and they had us surrounded. I couldn't do anything. They've been shot and I came to get backup!"

Without delay, he grabbed his kikoku and hat and rushed out with Shachi. "Who and where?"

"A couple bandits in a pub. I'll show you the way. I think they have drugged bullets."

"Get Bepo from the control room, I'll give out instructions to Warren. Meet me outside in 5 minutes."

"Aye, capt'n"

* * *

"Captain, they sound _off_." Bepo was worried. Usually slave traders would be behind kidnappings and captures so near to Sabody but shooting was something they avoided as much as possible.

Law nodded "I don't like it either. We'll check around first and then formulate a strategy for their retrieval."

"They must be injured or unconscious probably both. Shit! I couldn't do anything." Shachi knew he had to get help but a part of him wished he had the strength to drag those two back. And Mirra Onee-chan had taken a hit for him! He had to get to them as soon as possible.

The three Heart Pirates kicked the pub door down. More than a few tables were toppled over and broken dishes cluttered the floor. A decent sized hole was etched on the wall from when Mirra made Shachi an escape route.

"Shachi, go out to the back of this place. Check for any lingering enemies and bring a hostage. Bepo, try to catch a scent or signs of struggle in this area. I'll scour the inside." The two followed Captain's orders and showed themselves out the pub.

Law crouched near the fallen corner table and noticed more than a few bullet marks etched on it. The attackers had obviously been of low to no skill. Further observation revealed fallen stray bullets. He touched one and winced. _Kairoseki_. That explains why Mirra had been taken down so easily. A bullet piercing his sword arm startled him. No gunshot sounded so there must have been a silencer. He weakened immediately because of the sea prism stone. He whirled around to see a mop of blond hair and a pudgy face with tongue hanging out. The man had two pistols pointed at him. Kikoku had clattered to the ground and he made a grab for it since the bullet engraved in his shoulder would prevent his devil's fruit powers. The blond man shot him again. And again. He felt groggy. It _was_ poisoned after all.

* * *

Law woke up to light pats on his forearm and a worried whisper. "Captain? Captain, can you hear me?"

He opens his eyes to see Penguin. Well shit, Law got himself captured as well. "Yeah. I was searching for you two." His voice was strained. He glanced around and noticed they were inside a cage in a dark room. Mirra was lying face first on the ground, the back of her white dress completely caked in blood. Kairoseki cuffs clawed at his wrists sucking out his strength. "How's your shoulder? Did you get rid of the bullets?"

Penguin looks grim. "I'm fine, I only got shot once. I think Mirra onee-chan protected me while I was passed out from poison. I got rid of your bullets and the ones in her arms but she won't let me touch her back. There are more than half a dozen stuck in there." The dark haired man frowned sitting up and his shackles chimed noisily. "It's been 3 days and she doesn't move except when I force-feed her."

Law's eyes widened. He had been out for 3 whole days? That was bad news. Shachi and Bepo must be worried sick. The ginger had been blaming himself for the shooting in the first place. Mirra would need medical attention as soon as possible. More than half a dozen kairoseki bullets, the huge shackles and the heavy blood loss would be enough to send a person into endless sleep.

The girl stirred and slowly sat up leaning against the cage entrance. Her eyes seem to wash over with relief but she didn't say a word.

"Mirra-ya-" His scolding for the girl not allowing Penguin to get rid of all the bullets was cut short by a blinding flash of light entering the room. A balding middle aged man entered the room with a tray of what looked like food. He looked at Law and grinned maniacally. "I see yer up. Boss'll be real pleased." He unlocked the cage door probably deciding there was nothing three shackled and shot prisoners could do. He threw three measly loaves of bread at each of them and handed a little bottle of water to Law crouching down and jerking his chin up with calloused hands. "Pretty as a girl. Boss is been waitin for his prize so eat up, Surgeon of Death. Yer gonna see him for a lil' this and that soon." The surgeon spit on his face, hating what the pervert implied.

Mirra chuckled but it hinted at something he couldn't quite place. The man whirled around and smacked her wiping the spit from his face. "You think this is funny bitch?" She shoved stray locks of lilac hair out of her face and proceeded to lick off the blood off her lips really slow. The neckline of the bloody white dress hung low and exposed an impressive expanse of creamy white bosom beneath it. She crossed her legs and made a show out of it leaving Law wondering what the hell she was playing at.

"Why don't you tell your boss I'm ready for this and that right nows?" Mirra's voice had dropped a few octaves. Penguin gulped not liking where this was going.

"Mirra-ya! What the fuck do you-" The man kicked Law in the face and hovered over Mirra's ample chest. "Now yer eager, slut." He slid his hands over the light cotton fabric covering Mirra's thighs. Penguin's snarl of _get your filthy hands off her_ was left ignored. "Boss has been waiting for your _Captain_ over there … but he wouldn't mind you joining the two" Law forced down the bile rising up his throat. The girl unfazed began to spread her legs apart and met the pervert's gaze. "Perhaps ..." she leaned over his ears and let out a throaty whisper "if you're watching."

The man's demeanor changed at this. "And what if I don't wanna just watch? Yer goin off to Sabody tonight." He looked down at Mirra as if she were an object. "I don't care bout damaging merchandise."

Mirra let out another chuckle. "Well, are you just going to wait and chat?"

The other two men froze in place as the man lifted Mirra's slender frame up and smashed her back on the wall making her wince in pain. He started attacking her neck with his tongue his hands pressed upon her chest. What surprised them more was the fact that Mirra herself seemed to be responding to the older, disgusting man.

Her hands roamed over his back lowering with each passing second. Before Law got up to smash the man's head, Mirra lifted the man's shirt and her hands made contact with the cool gem strapped to his belt. In a few seconds she had the man pinned on the floor by his neck.

She looked maniacal with her swollen lips, tangled hair and bloody clothes. "You like em' feisty right?" She plunged her diamond dagger she had named Umikatta [ _Translation - Sea cutter]_ into the man's throat and twisted it. His vocal chords and probably wind pipe turned utterly useless. She faced her the two shell shocked men, not meeting their eyes.

With another slash of the dagger, she cut down the sea stone cuffs on her Captain's wrists. "I should not waste more energy." She said in a monotone and handed the dagger to the newly unshackled surgeon. "29 more men in this ship."

"How d'you-" Penguin was interrupted by the dark haired man. "We will get back without a ruckus. We're in no condition to fight.

Mirra nodded. "I can feel a cursed blade three doors down."

"Kikoku."

"Yes, my crescent moon daggers must be there as well."

"Penguin, go get them. I don't have much energy for my power. We'll only use it for escape."

"I'll get it. There are two men inside." Mirra said determined.

"Onee-chan, you're in no condition to fight." Penguin argued.

"I will not be seen, don't worry. But we will need to leave as soon as I return and then I will really need your assistance." Penguin seemed satisfied.

She obviously had something up her sleeve. "Ten minutes, Mirra-ya."

"I won't be long." She mustered all of her remaining strength and breathed deeply. _"Soru"_

* * *

Shachi and Bepo had rummaged through the entire town and found nothing that led to their Captain, Penguin or Mirra. Other members of the Heart Pirates had been searching for a trail too and every one was worried sick.

The only explanation was a troubling one. It was possible their nakama had been captured by slave traders after all. Their log pose would set tonight and they would be able to set course for Sabody Archipelago. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late.

Shachi and Bepo were seated at the dock near the merchant ships stressing about their situation. Warren had sent out some men to gather supplies while he stayed on guard. A large dome of blue surrounding one of the merchant ships caused Bepo's breath to hitch. _Captain._ Shachi had already began running towards it and the bear joined.

Penguin had Mirra thrown over his shoulder and the Captain limped slightly as they tried to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the merchant ship. "Captain! Guys!" Bepo called out and Law thanked their timing. Shachi and the first mate felt relief wash over them. They were injured but they were _here._

Law gave out the orders without greeting. "Bepo, carry Mirra to the ship. Shachi, get her in the medical bay and prepare for operation. We need to stabilize her immediately."

* * *

The Heart Pirates' Captain sat in his office, his thoughts drifting to Mirra. The girl was _strong_ despite spending almost half her life as a slave. It was like she had been training to become a weapon before her capture. That was definite possibility. Back in the merchant ship, she had moved with unbelievable speed to fetch their weapons and upon return, doubled over coughing blood and losing consciousness. She seemed to know her body wouldn't handle it beforehand and done it anyway trusting Law could heal her again. When she was fooling the middle aged pervert in the cage, she behaved so … _different_ from the girl who couldn't understand Oily Oliver's sexual innuendoes their first night on Esukepu. He was going to give her an earful about that the moment she gained consciousness and got some food in her system. Then again, hours ago in the operation room he had come across something that made his blood boil.

 _Law stepped into the room after getting a quick fix of caffeine. Mirra was laid out on the operating table on her stomach, still unconscious. The Kairoseki bullets would have to be retrieved manually. Law slipped on a pair of surgical gloves as Shachi cut the back of Mirra's dress for easier access and froze._

 _The men found themselves facing 8 bullet wounds, multiple whip marks, cigarette burns and two red tattoos. The one on her mid-back, barely recognizable due to heavy scarring but they could tell it had once been identical to the unmarred second one on her lower-back. With no time to lose, the surgeon quickly slipped into professionalism and started the operation._

* * *

After he and Penguin moved Mirra to her own dorm and hooked her up with an IV drip, Shachi stayed back and made himself comfortable on the unoccupied lower bunk bed. After 5 hours, she still hadn't regained consciousness and he couldn't help but feel responsible. If only he'd been able to dodge that bullet on his own or strong enough to get them out of that pub safely. The slave traders were large in number but would not be able to fight him one on one. An unfair advantage, but he was a pirate himself and to blaming his uselessness on enemy advantage was disgraceful. Penguin entered the room and shut the door with a soft click.

"Dude, go get some dinner. I'll stay." He said, picking up the rather large notebook from the table that separated the beds and plopping down beside Shachi. He opened the page to find it was a sketchbook. "Check this out." Penguin stared at the first work in awe. Shachi scooted closer and was sure he'd get a nosebleed if he wasn't for a terrible guilt eating his insides.

It was a sketch of Pirate Empress Boa Hancock and extremely realistic at that. Except, the both men had seen the Empress in real life and while she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen, she looked a million times more gorgeous in the picture. She sat on her snake throne lost in thought with only a cloak covering bare breasts. Her eyes sparkled like a starry night sky, a smile of disbelief played upon her lips and even though the sketch was done completely in pencils, they could tell a pretty blush warmed her cheeks. On the bottom of the page in small artistic swirls, a title accompanied the artist's signature, 'The start of a hurricane.' Other pages with equally gorgeous sketches featured two hybrid snake women in battle, Strawhat Luffy waving with a toothy grin and – Shachi and Penguin.

The two men stared in silence. They seemed to be leaning down at something and were in the transforming phase between worry and relief. While Shachi was sopping wet, the fading worry lines and an awed grin beginning to form on their faces were identical. The sunlight fell on them in just the right way making them look a lot better than they actually were. The title of their portrait made their heart wrench. _'To finally belong'_

Penguin closed the collection of sketches and leaned back on the wall with a sigh. After a few moments, Shachi could not keep down the sinking feeling of guilt. "I want to get stronger." He told Penguin who nodded with an unusual somberness.

"She was forced to relive her days as a slave and I couldn't do a thing to help." He too was feeling as helpless as his friend. "I passed out of a single bullet."

The image of Mirra's scarred back was engraved into Shachi's brain and he felt his anger at those disgusting Celestial Dragons rising again. She belonged with the Heart Pirates and if they couldn't protect their nakama, they could never achieve their Captain's dreams. "For Captain and for the crew, we must get stronger."

* * *

A/N: idk guys, I just really enjoyed writing Shachi and Penguin's serious talk and their picture is the one Mirra drew on her first day on board if you were wondering. Also, skipped on the actual operation because i have zero medical knowledge. Lemme know if there are errors and stuff. Love you guys xD

P.S. They say kairoseki is as hard as diamonds and if diamonds can only be cut with another diamond, kairoseki can be cut by diamond as well (i think) Did I really give Mirra a diamond dagger just so she could cut sea stone? Why, yes. Yes I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN LAW!

This is one of the shorter chapters just because I wanted to post something on sexy surgeon's birthday ;)

You may have noticed I changed the rating of this fic to M. I thought the last chapter passed as T but not anymore. (You can tell that in the first sentence itself.) So if you aren't of age/don't like reading about genetilia, avoid this.

Please be warned, The M-rated stuff in this chapter certainly isn't enjoyable AT ALL (non-con). So no birthday sex for Traffy. Also, I realized I'd been spelling Mariejois wrong. Oops. Enjoy XD

 **CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 _Location: Mariejois, 7 years ago_

 _"Father-sama, doo yoou think it brooke? It doesn't make funny nooises when I doo this" - he thrust his disgustingly hard shaft up the lilac haired girl's rear - "anymoore."_

 _The Father broke out his whip and landed it on her back with a crack but the girl only stared up at him a composed smile. Charloss' thrusts increased in speed. It should have been enough to make any normal human cry out with pain let alone an underweight 15 year old girl but she produced no sound or visible sign of discomfort. "It's not broken yet."_

 _"This isn't fun anymoore." He continuously pounded into her and whined a childlike chorus of "Scream! Scream! Scream!" while Saint Rosward observed. He continued the vicious motion till he met release and leaned back on the couch after a kick to her behind. "Yoou see? Soomething is wroong with it, Father-sama."_

 _"It is just being difficult." He kicked the girl's sides. "Why are you not following Charloss' orders?"_

 _The girl looked the Celestial Dragon in the eye and stated coolly. "I'll offer you a deal."_

 _That earned a kick to her face. "Noot the face, Father-sama. It will be of no use if its face is ruined." The girl forced down a murderous glare. Another sharp blow of whip came down on her back. "You dare think of making deals with gods. You are forgetting your place human."_

 _Before another kick or whip or cane, she blurted out her proposition. "I'll make double the_ funny noises _you and your 'friends' love so much, if you give me a newspaper every day."_

 _That caught Charloss' attention. "Ookay. But you better make the noises really funny."_

 _"You are too soft, Charloss' but don't make this easy for it." The man glared at her and then smiled sadistically and motioned the guard to throw a newspaper at her. She quickly clutched it in her fists as if holding on to dear life. "In fact, I'm going to try out this whore's deal first."_

 _And he did. In no time, the girl was forced into the position she had been moments ago, in the ground on all fours. An even more disgusting and_ wrinkly co _ck found its way into her again. Fighting her initial urge to shudder, she moaned. Over and over, her long perfected fake moans filled the room. She had to hold out her part of the bargain after all. 'I'm sorry, Rosi-san.' Her apology sounded pathetic even in her mind._

* * *

 _Location: The Heart Pirates' Submarine, Outskirts of Esukepu Isle, Present time_

"Pl … Please leave." Mirra had been fading in and out of consciousness for 2 days. An IV drip was attached to her wrist, her throat was sore and her body felt like it had been trampled over. The thing that hurt most however was noticing she was lying on her stomach which Captain and some other men had tended to her back. They had seen the mark that branded her less than human and that knowledge chilled her right down to her bones. "Go … j-just for an hour." Her voice cracked.

"Onee-chan …" Penguin stopped Shachi mid-sentence with a firm hand on the shoulder. "We should let doctor know." The two men left reluctantly. After a soft click of the door echoed, Mirra whispered " _Silent"._ She wasn't going to wail out sobbing and screaming, she only needed the silence.

Things had gone downhill ever since she failed to safeguard Shachi and Penguin from that run down pub. Her speed had really gone to shit if she couldn't even dodge a bullet in time. She recalled throwing herself at the bald fool who had thought it was a good idea to walk into the cage with Umikatta strapped to his belt in front of Captain and Penguin to get them an easy way out of the cave despite their protests and disapproval. He had been the one to try and grope her the day of their capture. And As if her promiscuous moment wasn't enough to disgust them, her back had been bared to the doctor-captain and heaven knows who else.

May be they could tell it wasn't the first time she used her body to get something done. It wasn't as if they had seen her at _'work'_ before and her act had been that of a professional. A heavy weight pressed upon her heart when a familiar question knocked at her brain again. ' _What would Rosi-san think?_ ' The pang of guilt or self-hatred that coursed through her veins never lessened, no matter how many times these interrogative words played in her mind. What would he think now that his precious daughter was a whore?

No matter what Rosi-san thought though, she didn't regret it. Yes, she disgusted herself and she hated that she was weak enough to resort to such dishonorable acts but should those circumstances arise again, she wouldn't hesitate to do it all over.

* * *

Trafalgar Law walked towards the girls' dorm to check on his patient. A familiar translucent purple dome greeted him as he opened the door and he wondered why it was there or how Mirra had he energy to use her powers in this state. The girl was laying on her back staring at the upper bunk in deep though so he walked into the dome to make his presence known. "You shouldn't be lying on your back."

Mirra blinked out of her thoughts and stared at the dark haired man, not knowing what to say. He removed the IV drip attached to her wrist and folded his hands looking at her. "Turn over, I need to check how your back is healing." She made no move and let the silence resume. "Mirra-ya …"

She voiced a concern of her own to avoid his instructions. "You got shot too, Captain. Are you okay now? How about Penguin?"

"I don't like difficult patients, Mirra-ya." His voice was stern. "Let me see your bullet wounds."

When she still didn't move, the man sat on the edge of her bed. "Why did you choose to let that bald bastard touch you even though you hated it?"

She wriggled her toes in discomfort under the covers. "It helped us get out."

"There were other ways. What if we had made a plan to jump on the bald idiot together? Would we have made it out of the situation just fine?" She nodded, not meeting his grey eyes. "You aren't alone, Mirra-ya. As your Captain and nakama, you must give me your word, you will never do things that make you question your honor again." Hearing the word _honor_ made her eyes water. Even after seeing her marked as a Celestial Dragon's property, he talked about her honor as if it were untarnished. The countless scars on her back were a proof of her shameful past. She wasn't worthy of kind words.

Mirra had to tell him. "I was in captivity for 10 years and yet, I know everything that happened in the outside world. Did you ever wonder how?" The man shook his head but his face betrayed nothing. "I whored myself out for a newspaper every day and I don't regret it." Her voice cracked with bitterness. "I have been a harlot for too long to have honor."

The Captain's eyes hardened. "You will never be in that situation again so get rid of that guilt, Mirra-ya."

A knock sounded on the door and Warner walked in carrying a tray of food. The smell of mushroom soup and buttered bread invaded Mirra's nose making her stomach growl. Warner grinned "About damn time you woke up, Just Mirra. You've been lagging behind on complimenting my cooking."

Mirra smiled "It already smells like heaven."

A gust of wind make Warren hiss with disapproval as two men rushed in and tackled Mirra from above knocking the breath out of her.

"Onee-chan, we've been so worried." Penguin cooed.

"I'm so sorry, Onee-chan." Shachi sniffed. Was he crying?

"Get off bastards! You'll kill the girl in her state." The cook shouted at them in disbelief. He placed the food on the table and pulled them back by the scruff of their neck.

Penguin was red in the face and Shachi's eyes were indeed watery. It warmed Mirra's heart and she laughed aloud surprising the four men. She sat up with some effort and spread her arms wide for her two brothers calling them in for a proper embrace. "I'm okay, you idiots."

They hugged her, this time careful not to hurt her back but with no less of the previous enthusiasm and concern. The Captain watched this exchange with the usual smirk he had when he was amused at his crew's antics.

* * *

A glance to the window suggested they were anchored and above the surface of water. It was probably late morning. Warren left after making sure she finished every drop of her soup. The Captain had not asked to check her wounds again but would most probably be back later in the day. Shachi and Penguin had taken the training room keys away from her claiming she would definitely sneak in there to abuse the treadmill despite Captain's warnings. They were correct but she had to reluctantly give in under their well-meaning glares.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside her room and a furry head poked into the dorm and beady black eyes stared inside for a moment too long. "Bepo-san, would you like to come in?" Mirra offered with a smile.

"I'm sorry." He straightened, bowing his head in a cloud of misery.

"Make yourself comfortable, please."

The bear sat down in the unoccupied lower bunk bed. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I am."

"That's a relief." He beamed. "You think you can make it to the party today?"

"A party? What's the occasion?" she asked confused.

"It's Captain's birthday." He grinned showing his pointy teeth. "Don't tell him though. He won't let us make preparations if he finds out."

Mirra blinked. "It's October 6th already? How long was I unconscious?"

The bear thought about it for a moment "2 days more or less." Two days? She couldn't say she was surprised. Her body was nowhere near ready to use Rokushiki. Using it when she was starved, kairoseki weakened and bleeding had been dangerous on her part.

"Is there anything I can do to help from this room? Captain has threatened to remove legs from my body if I try to walk around too much."

Bepo's eyes widened in panic. "N-No don't worry if Captain said that. You must be in worse shape than you can tell."

Mirra chuckled. "Alright. I'll be sure to listen to him." She pointed to the easel in the corner of her dorm. "Could you help me get that?"

He placed it in a comfortable distance from her bed. "If you can't make it to the party, I'll save you come cake."

* * *

And he did return with the most rich, soft and moist piece of chocolate cake she had ever tasted. She moaned in pleasure and was glad she waited until the bear and her two brothers were out of the dorm for desert. Chocolate, especially cake had always been her weakness.

She licked off the last of the treat from her fork and decided to venture out for the first time since she gained consciousness.

* * *

Law sat in his bed still grumpy about his surprise birthday party which wasn't even surprising anymore. His first mate and oldest friend Bepo always found a way to celebrate his birthday. He regretted ever telling the bear when it was. In the early years when they couldn't afford much, the bear would get him a bag full of frogs and rats to dissect. Those practical and considerate gifts had gradually changed into warm meals, brightly colored clothing and most recently, parties. It made Bepo and the rest of the crew happy so he tried his best not to glare. Much.

He stood to answer the gentle knock on his door. It was Mirra looking a lot healthier than this morning. He raised an eyebrow "Do you want your legs cut off?"

The girl chuckled nervously. So she really did believe he would follow through\\. Smart. "Just stretching. I actually want you to have something."

Law pinched the bridge of his nose briefly. Not another gift-giver. His exasperation however, changed into shock when the girl produced a medium sized canvas and handed it to him, painted side first.

It was a picture of Cora-san. The silly hood, blond hair, make up, tacky heart printed shirt, cigarette in hand, shoulder on fire and a smile as disturbing as it had been on the man himself. It was _perfect._ There was no other word for it. The portrait made him want to shout at the blond for setting himself on fire again and looking at that creepy yet comforting smile made Law's heart ache. He missed Cora-san dearly.

When he finally tore his eyes away from the canvas, the girl was observing, not minding his inability to voice his gratitude. Instead, the unthinkable happened again. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. She walked away with a smile and a "Happy Birthday, Captain."

* * *

 **A.N: So, how was it? *fails to wiggle eyebrows***


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

 **A/N:** Look who's back? Lame named ArrowHuntress with the newest chapter of Finally free. It's been exactly one month since I last updated this fic because [insert lame excuse about college starting and assignments piling up here].

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _Location: The Heart Pirate's submarine, Somewhere in the Grand Line_

A few loud thumps to the door snapped Mirra out of the storm forming in her brain. "Come in" she said and the unlocked door clicked open. A large figure stood outside. She should have known.

Jean Bart had made himself scarce since she joined The Heart Pirates. They hadn't exchanged a single word after Mariejois but here he was, intimidating as ever. She could also sense his discomfort. His tattooed brows scrunched up like they did when he didn't want Mirra to know he was worried.

"Nice place you got here kid." He remarked, standing by the bunk Mirra occupied. With the giant man there, the dorm had never looked smaller.

"I guess so." She replied. She didn't not want to talk about what he obviously wanted her to. They were free, he shouldn't have to coddle or comfort her. She just had to get over it. Get over that horrible past Jean knew everything about. The silence was getting uncomfortable. He clearly expected her to lead the conversation first. "I am injured, you know. You should be letting me sleep."

"Like I haven't seen you in worse condition." He snorted. ", But this serves you right, idiot girl. Go off and make a show of being invincible to impress Captain again and get yourself killed."

"I am not trying to impress anyone!" she flushed a little. Maybe she was but she sure as hell wouldn't admit it. "Besides, Captain and the medical team can patch me up anytime." Her thoughts again went to the dragon's hoof print on her back.

Maybe her face fell because the large man's voice turned quieter. "They saw my mark too, you know. They all did."

"What did they do?"

"They didn't treat me any different. No whispers or mockery." A softness appeared to his perpetually annoyed looking face. "It continued for three days before I cornered Bepo demanding what was up with the crew and their lack of questions. He said it didn't matter to them but if it did to me, I should ask Penguin to cover it up with a tattoo."

The girl stayed silent feeling the first pricks of guilt. Her nakama deserved more credit than she had given them. "Did you?"

He nodded turning back and lifting his plain black tee. The familiar red mark on his back was gone like it had never existed and instead, a large black flag with a fiery anchor decorated his back. "For my fallen crew and Joana."

Joana was Pirate Captain Jean Bart's first mate and daughter. Mirra used to pester him for stories of his adventures on painful nights.

'I had a daughter about your age.' Jean Bart had said, the first time he spoke to Mirra. Two months had passed without a word despite being cage neighbors. She'd had a mixture of cum and blood dripping down her thighs and was doing everything to not sob while she lied on her cold, hard cage floor. It had been a particularly long week of _work._

 _Had_. Blinking back the tears pooled in her eyes, she had asked 'What was her name?'

Since then, Jean had tried his hardest trying to pretend he didn't give a damn about Mirra. He never succeeded for too long.

* * *

Sleep had taken over Mirra at first light to late hours of the morning. Or it would have if she had not been flipped over in bed and squashed in the head by a large furry paw. Two not so furry hands also had an iron grip on each of her legs making it difficult to move.

"Gerroff!" she protested, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're suffocating her stupid bear." Unmistakably Penguin's voice from the foot of her bunk. A voice she'd be taking away for a full day unless he had a good explanation for this horrible wake up call.

"I'm sorry!" The bear apologized but didn't loosen his hold on her head.

"Hurry and let her breathe!" Ther familiar voice of the other traitor she called her brother.

"I'm really sorry!" he apologized sounding even sorrier and turned her head to the side but kept her pinned to the pillow.

"What is the meaning of this?" She growled but stiffened when she felt her t-shirt being yanked up. She thrashed her body wildly and glared at the offender to find herself staring at a pair of steely gray eyes. "Pervert Captain." She mumbled to herself recalling his unnecessary need to 'check on her bullet wounds'. She felt as good as new.

"Didn't I tell you I hate difficult patients?" he smirked infuriatingly. "This won't take long." His fingers felt cool when they prodded the spot between her shoulder blades. Mirra gave an involuntary tremble. Their acceptance didn't mean she wanted her marks on display alot.

She felt Shachi and Penguin suck in a breath and her face burned with shame. Maybe they were disgusted. The cigarette burns, the whip marks and countless other scars that disgraced her back were on clear sight. Now that she had spent so many hours loving them, she couldn't bear to see the revolt that must be in their eyes.

"Onee-chan, you're not wearing a bra." Penguin said sounding a little too happy and a white hot lightning of fury pierced through Mirra's cloud of despair. "Feel free to beg for mercy while you're touching my feet, Penguin. When you let go, I am taking away your voice for all eternity."

"Mirra is scary!" Bepo yelled.

"Shut up all of you." The Captain ordered and continued to stare at her back. "It's as I thought."

"The bullet scars, they've healed as good as new." Shachi stated in disbelief. "But there aren't the purple bruises like Peng's and yours Capt'n."

"Mirra-ya, are you willing to wait for me and Bepo to get out of this room before you punish Penguin and Shachi?" The words made the duo in question whimper.

Mirra nodded and on a second thought she added, "I will be making our training sessions rougher." The bear let go of her head, looking a little blue. The duo too, freed her feet and stepped away from the bed quickly.

The Captain cleared his throat but Mirra swore he looked a little sweaty. "Anyway, Mirra-ya all of your injuries from the bullets are completely healed."

As glad as Mirra was to not have to be demanded to bare her scars again, it made no sense. "Shachi, what did you mean by purple bruises?"

He elbowed Penguin in the gut and the man unzipped his beige overall scowling, to show a distinctly purple color on the shoulder he had been shot. Mirra stared, unable to speak. It couldn't be. A closer inspection at the Captain's wrist revealed the same purple color.

"B-But how?" she whispered.

"Huh? Why are you so freaked out Mirra Onee-chan?" Penguin asked. "Your back didn't turn purple."

"It has something to do with Hepatica. Is that correct Captain?" she asked quietly.

"It seems so. I found traces of concentrated Hepatica in the bullets we retrieved. The wounds healed faster than possible but left us with the first signs of purple curse. You've had a high tolerance for this slow poison since birth, which would explain why you aren't infected." Law explained, slipping into his doctor demeanor.

"Wait a second, purple curse? Captain, do you mean you and Peng have the same poison that killed an entire village in 4 months?" Shachi asked then his eyes widened in comprehension. "Mirra Onee-chan, are you really from that place? Blavahas, was it?"

"Blaveis." She corrected and addressed the real problem. "Captain, do you have a cure?"

"No." he said dismissively. The crew begged for a solution with pitiful stares. "But I can draw out the poison from the body entirely."

Bepo let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. You scared me for a moment Captain." Mirra shared the sentiment. Even though she had no memory of Blaveis, the thought of everyone dying of the purple curse made her heart wrench and here stood a man who had the power to simply remove all the poison. Her relief however, was quickly replaced by rage. The world was still playing around with _that_ flower. The purple flower that could destroy an entire civilization in a matter of months was being used by those bastards to capture slaves. "It explains why the slave traders didn't care about merchandise damage." She said in disgust.

"But it left purple bruises which must mean who ever supplied it to them is only experimenting." The Captain had a dangerous glint in his eye. "Whatever the case, we are paying them a visit."

* * *

Trafalgar Law was a psycho. Completely crazy. Only an absolute lunatic would attempt this. But it wasn't as if he wanted to do this on whim. No, his plans always served a greater purpose. A slight error could lead to being actively pursued by Admirals and World Government assassins 24/7. "My calculations are never wrong." He announced leaning back on the railing on deck. "Our plan will work and it will grant us much more than revenge."

"But Captain, why do you want to become a Shichibukai? Aren't they like government dogs?" whined the crew. All except Mirra and Bepo. Not because they were more loyal than rest of the crew but because they knew Captain must have a good reason. After all, he'd cut off his own head before he bowed to the World Government.

"It's a necessity, for now." He tilted his head so his eyes were shadowed by his hat and gave a devious smirk. "Just shut up and follow me. We will get whatever we want."

"Aye Captain!" they said in unison. The crew really had unwavering faith in him.

"Set course for Sabody Archipelago. We will dock for a few hours and then reserve a warlord seat." He said to Bepo the navigator. "Mirra-ya and C.J, I'll see you in my office. The rest of you, back to your duties."

* * *

The Captain had his hands behind his head and legs on the table while he lounged on his chair. Mirra slapped that voice inside her head that squealed at the effortless cool. "Yo Captain!" C.J greeted.

The dark haired man smirked back. "C.J is a professional at intercepting den den mushi signals." He explained to Mirra.

The younger boy grinned, pleased with himself "You're embarrassing me Captain."

"I need you to find out which of the Shichibukai and big shot Marines are at Marineford" He said to C.J. "Prepare your equipment and start your investigation as soon as we get to Sabody."

"Can you really find that out C.J?" Mirra stared at the pink hatted little boy in awe.

"You can count on me. I'll intercept all the surveillance den den mushi signals to double check." He gave her a thumbs up and left the office, clicking the door shut.

"Mirra-ya, do you know how to get around Navy Headquarters?" he asked resting his chin on his hands.

She smiled, always happy to help. "Completely undetected."

"Are you willing to convince the World Government to give us what we want?"

"Of course" she replied, starting to get uneasy. Clearly, he had a more difficult task for her.

"And can you swim?" he asked looking as if he was trying to hold back a laugh.

* * *

 _Location: Sabody Archipelago_

They arrived at Sabody in the late evening and C.J was busy at work in a corner of the office while Mirra was being briefed by the Captain and first mate. Or rather, being glared at disapprovingly.

"Do you understand your little detour could cost your life?" he used the silky voice that was supposed to send a chill down the spines of his victims.

"It won't be long. Besides, I know my way around."

"Don't be an idiot, Mirra. They could really kill you, or capture you." The bear voiced his concern.

"It would make sense if they shot you on sight." The man's eyes were shadowed by his spotty hat. "You know too much."

"You don't have to worry, Captain. I know the dangers and I know I can avoid them." She reassured and a knock on the door interrupted Trafalgar Law's piercing gaze. "Come in." he said and Warren walked in carrying a gigantic shopping bubble bag followed by Penguin and Shachi.

"Just Mirra, you are going on a solo mission to an island filled with the strongest Navy officers. Why is your weapon of choice this humungous box of rice crackers?"

* * *

This had to be punishment for calling him a pervert. She stood on deck wearing a full sleeved black top with a large Heart pirate's Jolly Roger on the front that hugged every curve of her body and a pair of jean shorts. Her lilac hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she had sturdy black boots on.

"This is a Bubbly Coral." Explained Shachi holding out a little peach colored coral in his hand. "This will help you stay underwater without drowning."

"Like coating a ship, but for people." Penguin added.

"Exactly! So don't breath up all your air." Mirra directed a glare towards the red haired man and he chuckled. "I'm kidding, Onee-chan. You'll be fine. Just practice for a few minutes and you'll get the hang of it."

"Don't worry, I'll save you if you rupture your air bubble somehow." Penguin reassured, but somehow that made her even more nervous.

Sierra D. Mirra, calm woman, Heart pirate, pickpocket extraordinaire and underwater human balloon. Why had she agreed to this again? Oh, yes something about being raised in Marine HQ. After a moment of panic, Mirra had begun to notice the difference in vegetation and the variety of aquatic life under the sea. Walking around the very view offered by little windows in their submarine was certainly not a bad way to get around. In fact, it was absolutely breathtaking.

She was also glad to find the bubble was very sturdy. She forced herself to concentrate on her purpose rather than the fact that she was inside an air bubble underwater with one end of a sturdy rope tied to her foot and the other to the Heart Pirate's submarine. She could almost hear the crew sniggering at her from the control room.

He received the ringing baby den den mushi and Bepo-san spoke, "We're getting closer to the surface. Stay alert and try to move upwards."

"Roger." She replied, mimicking Rosi-san's 'mission' voice.

"Don't get captured or killed, Mirra-ya"

"Aye Aye Captain."

* * *

 _Location: Marineford_

According to C.J, Admirals Kuzan and Akainu, Vice-Admirals LaCroix, Strawberry and Garp-san and Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma were the only notable people in Navy HQ at this time. Swiftly making her way to the meeting hall, she noticed how Marineford hadn't changed much at all. Even after the destruction during the summit wars, everything felt familiar. Marines were stationed everywhere looking lazy, their families went about their business and a handful of children played freely in the stone paved ground.

Her den den mushi rang just as Navy HQ came into in sight. "Mirra, this is C.J."

"Trainer Mirra reporting. Navy HQ in sight, operation running smooth."

"Damn lady, stop with the secret agent talk. All surveillance den den mushis are disabled for 2 minutes starting now. Make every second count."

"Roger. Moving in."

"Oh yeah, there's one marine attending the meeting, Great Staff Tsuru. Captain thought I should let you know." she _calmed_ her den den mushi before pocketing it.

* * *

Sound proofing herself and making her way to the meeting room had to be the easiest part of this job.

"The others aren't going to show up." Tsuru-sensei's voice echoed into the pipes. "None of us want to be here so let's just get this over with."

"A letter of invitation has already been sent to Star Clown Buggy, remains of Gold Roger's crew, a pirate who rose to fame during the Summit Wars and we are awaiting the reply. That leaves 2 more positions open." Admiral Akainu stated, looking very displeased. "Who else has been considered?"

"The Navy could benefit with the powers of Phoenix Marco." Grunted Vice-Admiral LaCroix.

"Bwahahahaha remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates allying with us? That's a good one LaCroix. Bwahahah." Hearing Garp-san's booming laughter after all these years made her smile.

"Stop disrupting this meeting Garp. You aren't a Vice Admiral anymore and I let you in just so you could observe." He merely ignored Tsuru-sensei's scolding and with a hmph.

Mirra supposed it was time to make her presence known and punched a hole through the pipes and ceiling, producing no sound. She landed on right on the table and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Long time no see, Tsuru-sensei." She smiled politely.

One of the perks of being soundless during attacks and cool entrances was watching the face of people who didn't quite register what just happened. Making a room full of big shot pirates and a Shichibukai gawk with shock was definitely something she could get used to see.

"Oh my, is it really Mir-chan?" Kuzan said, finally breaking the silence.

"Kuzan." She nodded acknowledging him.

"I can't believe little Mir-chan grew up to become such a sexy lady." He definitely wasn't paying attention to the things that mattered.

"That's what you noticed?" she raised her eye brows.

"Brat, you disappear for 10 years and come back donning a pirate Jolly Roger?" Garp-san bared his teeth, cracking his knuckles. "You are asking for a fist of love."

Mirra would be lying if she didn't panic for a tenth of a second. Garp-san's fist of love hurt the most. Good thing she came prepared. "Garp-san, I was gonna pay you a visit after the meeting. Didn't think you'd be here." She handed the large box of rice crackers to him, which was he was all too glad to take. "Is this a bribe, brat?" he asked not looking nearly as menacing as before.

"You aren't a navy officer anymore, I don't need to bribe you."

"Why are you here pirate? Get to the point." Akainu spoke, and Mirra felt her blood boil which she hid with a polite smile, as always. "Bakazuki, I see you're still here." He stood up, his knuckles now, molting lava. " _Calm_ down, Bakazuki. It's not like you can catch me." She had taken away his sound and any retort he had tried to make died in his throat. He pushed his chair to the floor which again, produced no sound and tried to lunge at Mirra with his lava knuckles. Tried, because Mirra had shifted to the corner of the table before he knew.

"Stop this, Mirra." Tsuru-sensei spoke for the first time and Mirra sobered but not before giving Akainu a fake pleasant smile. From the contortion of his face, he would have been growling if he had sound.

"I apologize sensei. I should get to the point, like _Admiral_ Akainu said."

"Why are _you_ still on the table Akainu?" the old lady scolded and he went back to his seat looking like he was trying to melt Mirra into nothingness from sheer will.

"I couldn't help but hear your dilemma about filling up the Shichibukai positions and I have a suggestion." She said, finally getting serious. "You might have heard about Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law?"

Akainu looked like he very much wanted to say something to ridicule her Captain and she was glad she had him silenced already.

"The royal Shichibukai are a group of fearsome and elite pirates. A rookie brat is not an option." Tsuru-sensei said, as expected.

"Aren't you going to give him a chance like you did with Blackbeard?" Mirra new she was treading on dangerous territory but she couldn't help but mock that incredibly stupid decision. The entire meeting hall stiffened and Mirra added, "My Captain is as smart as he is powerful, sensei. I wouldn't dismiss him so easily."

"Anyway, a gift for the World Government awaits in the near future. Nothing as flashy as Fire Fist Ace but no less significant either."

"Where had you been all this time, Mirra?" Her sensei asked and for a moment, Mirra's eyes betrayed her pain in those dark days.

"A story for another time, sensei. My work here is done. Kuzan, I will be disappointed if you lose to Bakazuki." She said, marching to the window to make her exit.

"It's not your- ehhh what was that word?" He paused "ehhh- what's that called again? Eh, who cares."

"It's not my concern." She offered and jumped off the fourth floor.

* * *

Mirra could make her detour safely. She had broken into Tsuru-sensei's apartment and taken the liberty of making two cups of hot chocolate. She placed one of the cups in front of the marble tomb and clutched the second one with both her hands.

Sitting cross legged on the grassy field, she stared at the words.

 _Donquixote Rosinante_

 _Kind and beloved_

"It's been a while hasn't it, Rosi-san?" She smiled "Your daughter is all grown up now." Her eyes started to water. "I've been sad these past years and did some very bad things. But I finally found Law-san. He's smart, accomplished, handsome and not sick anymore. I think he misses you a lot. He's my Captain now and I am happy. I will do everything to make him feel the same. So.." her voice broke "So.. forgive me for those horrible things I let them do to me." Sniffing, she added "I know you will, you always did but enough about me now, Rosi-san."

She hadn't been here since the funeral when she was beyond herself with grief and now it felt like she was having a conversation with her clumsy father like he was right here. "How are you? I bought us hot chocolate. It.. it was cold right? It was freezing when you lied on the snow." The words poured out of her. "Law-san.. He tried to keep you warm. He really did, I was watching. He tried to keep you warm as he cried over your lifeless body in the snow that night. I wanted to help but couldn't intrude. So I'm here now, with this hot chocolate I stole from Tsuru-sensei's quarters, your favorite. You are probably worried about your big brother and what he might do but don't worry, I will get stronger and beat up some training into Law-san and our crew too. We will complete your mission together. I don't know if I can visit again because I'm a Pirate now but- I wanted to say it out loud again." she wiped all her tears and gave him a smile that used to get her extra training permission, forgiveness from snooping around and all the pretty clothes she asked for from her father. "I love you, Rosi-papa."

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally bought back Jean Bart and maybe he is really _really_ ooc? Idk, i like the idea of intimidating men being secret marshmallows. Also, i really wanted to write the words 'Rosi-papa'. *ADOPT ME CORA-SAN* Really guys, i want Cora-san or Smo-yan to be my dad. Next chapter is ass kicking. WOOO.

sarge1130: First of all thank you for taking time to really analyse this fic in such detail. You were the main reason i finally stopped obsessively writing and rewriting this chapter's beginning and got my ass to work. xD That theory of Heart Pirates being former slaves is definitley a possibility since Law understands what its like to be treated less then human and would be more accepting. (More like hate everyone regardless of their status lol) In anycase, the heart pirates are having none of Mirra's self consciousness and hatred and going to fill her up with happiness. Esp my boys Penguin and Shachi.

Son of Whitebeard, Mugiwara Otome, Allmememe: thank you so much for your feed back ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

 **A/N: Longest chapter yet.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Mirra-ya had been mildly detached since her return from Marineford. She was soft spoken and generous with her polite smiles. She had answered to every one of Law's questions regarding how the meeting progressed not leaving out the details about agitating Navy Admiral Akainu. 'I really should learn to think things through before speaking.' she had said, regretting her actions only when she weighed in the safety of the crew. 'I would not put it past him to try and actively pursue us.' Law had reminded her that becoming a Shichibukai would prevent exactly that but she remained unsettled.

He could tell those eyes had nearly cried a river recently and had a feeling it had something to do with the burgundy colored hat resting atop her head. It was the very same, very ridiculous one that Cora-san used to wear.

Shachi and Penguin had been quick to note the change and had taken it upon themselves to try to cheer her up. The former had actually come up with the crazy idea to challenge her to a duel. It had ended before it begun with Bepo knocking the ginger male out with a furry paw to the hatted head and thankfully no deaths or concussions.

However, 5 days after Mirra-ya's solo operation, Trafalgar Law found himself unwilling to let her out of the submarine. The Surgeon of Death couldn't make a sniveling, apologizing, rambling guilty bear hold back his tears, but what he _could_ do was cure a mild concussion and forbid his dangerous and fidgeting nakama from approaching a World Noble.

The thing was, Mirra-ya's reddened eyes and lack of teasing Shachi and Penguin had lasted approximately 12 hours. The moment she stepped into Sabody and laid her eyes on a runaway slave begging people for help only to be pushed away and ridiculed, she had turned into a monster. She reached up to random slaves, _calmed_ them to avoid an interrogation or screaming, destroyed their metal collar with _Umikatta_ and vanished into the shadows.

All this was done multiple times with utmost discretion, complete with a mask and a very dark, very tight jumpsuit, and Law had no room to complain. Tonight however, was a different story.

* * *

" _Mirra, let's go to the amusement park." An excited Bepo cornered Mirra on her way out of the submarine._

" _I was planning to go for a stroll, Bepo-san. You can accompany me if you want." There were far more important things she could do._

 _He frowned "But you said the same thing yesterday as well. And the day before that. And before that too." Must… not… give in to… adorable… bear. "The amusement park of Sabody Archipelago is the best in all seas. Don't you want to go while we're here?"_

" _Maybe you should take someone else along." She had to let out a deep breath to rebuild her wall of determination that was being toppled over by the first mate's expectant beady eyes._

" _But Captain won't come with and I don't wanna to be stuck in a Ferris wheel with Shachi and Penguin again. Last time, they tried to convince me the hinges would fall off and we would roll across the Archipelago and fall into the sea stuck in a compartment attached to the giant wheel." Those cruel men. "They had the best chocolate ice-cream in all the seas too."_

 _The evil bear pushed the right button. "I guess I can take my stroll after a few amusement park rides."_

 _Mirra pickpocketed her way through 5 ice-cream cones for herself and 12 for the first mate. "You're unbelievably good at this stea-" He remarked and caught himself and begun to apologize profusely. "I'm sorry."_

" _It's alright, Bepo-san." She grinned, pleased with her sugar rush mixed with adrenaline from the roller coaster ride. "I steal for survival." And only from shady people._

" _You sound like Penguin." He said sweat dropping. He knew for a fact that 17 ice-cream cones and countless rollercoaster, spinning tea cup, Ferris wheel and free fall rides weren't exactly necessary for survival._

" _It's hard not to fall into their pace though don't you think?" The bear agreed and they both returned to their ice-cream cones. Mirra savored the end of the cone filled with_ real _chocolate which, she might add, was her favorite part and swallowed it. "Bepo-san?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _If you don't mind me prying, will you tell me how you met Captain? You are the first mate and navigator so I imagine you were the first one to join the crew?"_

" _Yeah, I was the first." He said, a blush spreading on his cheeks which should have been impossible for someone so furry. "8 years ago, he found me at a circus in North Blue. I was just cub then and the circus people made me do tricks and locked me up most of the time. I saw him trying to steal from the food stock but he got caught and thrown into the cage beside me. We had been given lunch a few minutes ago and Captain looked tired and hungry so I pushed a half of my fish into his cage. He said he couldn't eat raw fish cause' he didn't want salmonella. I saved it anyway and pocketed one of the matches they used to light a fire ring I had to jump through during my next practice. Then when I got back, I gave him the matches, candles and fish and told him to cook it." The bear scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "He was shocked to find out I could talk at first. After he ate, he said he had enough energy to use his powers to leave and offered to take me with him."_

 _Caged. Mirra's eyes hardened. "I never got a beating very often though." He said as if reading her mind. "I could understand what they said so I learned the circus tricks with little effort."_

 _No innocent should be caged or abused or forced to perform for the other's amusement. How kind was it of a caged cub to help a hungry stranger? How unfair was it for people to go hungry while food enough to feed an entire village was laid to waste each day in what they called holy lands. Mirra did not voice these thoughts however because Bepo-san sounded like he had long come to terms with his past. Instead, she voiced what the first mate obviously considered the most significant part of his story._

" _8 years ago…" She repeated. So he hadn't been entirely alone for long. "I'm glad you and Captain have had each other all this time." She couldn't help but grin to herself feeling much lighter than the first time she stepped foot on Sabody 10 years ago. "We should take that stroll now Bepo-san." The sun had just disappeared into the sea and it would be dark soon. Perfect._

" _We should leave." Strolling around the lawless area was a bad idea. That is, for the group of stinky men surrounding them because Bepo doubted he could stop Mirra from kicking their ass if she really wanted to._

* * *

" _I've never seen a talking bear. Or tits that perky." One of the men drawled openly eying Mirra's jumpsuit clad chest. "I bet they'd fetch a high price. Whatcha say men?"_

" _We would like to go ahead peacefully." She said to the vulgar man and he guffawed in response. "The only place you're going is to a damn cozy cage in the human shoppe, Angel~chan."_

 _Her nose scrunched up in annoyance and she regretted not putting on her mask after the Amusement park. "Never."_

" _Come now, Angel~chan. Make this easy for yourself. You cannot run from us, you know. I'd prefer not to hurt you."_

"Silent" _a thin film of purple surrounded the two Heart Pirates. "Should we rip their vocal chords and blind them so they can't recognize or describe us?"_

" _Ehhhhhh?" This was not what the bear expected to hear. "Creepy Mirra! We cann-" The stinky men had decided to step into the silent dome, apparently offended of being ignored. Bepo panicked, he could not allow Mirra to permanently maim 20 men under his watch when they were supposed to draw as less attention as possible._

 _He dodged a punch each from two men and kicked them out of consciousness. Another came at him with an iron club and he had to lower himself enough to kick the offender in the family jewels. He apologized profusely in his mind as the man kneeled over in pain and focused his gaze on Mirra. It took half a moment before his mind registered what was in front of him. Seven men were clutching at their bleeding throats not producing a single sound and she was straddling an eighth with her ivory crescent moon daggers ready to slash._

 _Bepo cursed at himself for stepping out of the silent dome and thinking nothing bad was happening because there were no cries of pain. "Wait Mirra!" he exclaimed and the girl halted looking back calmly as if she had been interrupted while reading a not very interesting book. "Stop." He ordered and the girl thankfully, obliged while the bear knocked the rest of them unconscious skillfully._

 _He walked over to the girl and noted her victims all had passed out, probably out of fear. He was about to tell her off for causing so much trouble but his keen nose caught on an unmistakable scent. A sickly clean scent that would make what Mirra did moments ago look like a warm up compared to what she would do if she wasn't taken away from here right away._

 _Mirra had stiffened completely which made it easier for Bepo to grab her and hide behind the nearest mangrove tree. It was silent, even without Mirra's powers but not for long. Loud metallic clanking sounds accompanied by footsteps and slurping resonated and Bepo could smell Mirra's fear and anger._

" _Go, faster! Faster!" The shrill voice was unpleasant. "It's getting dark. Nii-sama must be waiting."_

 _The female Celestial dragon kicked the skinny blonde man she was sitting on and he toppled over in pain. "You filthy, pathetic human!" She screeched and kicked him again, and again. Spitting at his face. "You are good for nothing! I don't want you in my sight anymore." She reached for the gun strapped to her white suit and Bepo had to hold back an enraged Mirra with all his strength._

 _The gun was now at point blank range and Bepo could tell he'd lose his grip on Mirra any moment. Before she flipped him over and tried to rescue the slave, he made a difficult decision. He held Mirra's shoulders in a death grip and brought his head down to the back of hers as hard as he could. The flailing body went limp and Bepo held her gently, praying she didn't have a concussion. The sound of the bullet leaving the gun and piercing the poor man's skull was definitely not something Mirra could have stayed back watching._

* * *

Law did his best to maintain his composure. As Captain, he had to take actions against the girl for disobeying orders and laughing at her ah… _creative_ approach to staying anonymous would not help the cause. "You did what you had to. There's no use regretting." Law said to a hysteric, apologizing Bepo. He acknowledged Law's attempt to comfort him with a nod even if it didn't help all that much. "She doesn't have a concussion and there are no Navy Admirals on our tail which could easily have been the case. Isn't that right Mirra-ya?"

At least she had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm truly sorry. Captain, I take full responsibility of what happened today none of it was Bepo-san's fault."

"You do? Then tell me, how do you plan to clean this mess up?" She averted her eyes since the only way she could see was going back and finishing up what she started and Captain would definitely remove _her_ eyes and vocal-chord with his powers if she suggested it. "On a second thought, don't voice your answer. Bepo, go to the kitchen and ask Warren to grill you a fish. Call it an early night."

Dread set deep in Mirra's bones with the fading thumps of Bepo-san's footsteps.

"I won't tolerate you endangering my crew and our plans no matter how sensible you think your actions are." His voice was accusatory and the already bubbling guilt inside her threatened to surface. "We are pirates and you are one of my crew so before you decide to mutilate a large group of people, think of all possible consequences. If your loyalties lie with me, start acting like it. Do I make myself clear?"

Mirra met his gaze bearing the weight of her mistake. "Yes Captain. I will follow you anywhere."

"You and Bepo will not leave the ship until the night of the raid. Next time I won't let you off this easy."

"There will not be a next time." She assured.

* * *

After Mirra was dismissed she headed straight for the dining hall.

"Bepo-san, I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said softly approaching the first mate who was eating a giant grilled fish with Jean Bart at his side.

"I could have never guessed you were this troublesome, kid." Jean teased, though he did his best to sound as unimpressed and gruff as possible. "You gave Bepo quite a scare."

"I wasn't scared." The bear looked offended, "Well, maybe I was but you'd be too if you've even seen Captain really angry." He considered it for a moment looking wary and asked Mirra "He isn't angry, right?"

"Not at you Bepo-san but we two aren't allowed to leave the submarine." Which was completely reasonable really. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think I wanna do that for a few days anyway. So don't worry. Besides, we'll have time to use the training room now, right? I miss your lessons."

Mirra couldn't help but smile feeling a lot better at seeing the first mate recover so fast. Jean smirked like he knew a secret. "Try not to murder those two brothers of yours after you see the training room."

Oh. Her keys. The keys Shachi had taken during her bullet removal operation. "What did they _do_?"

* * *

"Eh? We're medics." Penguin was playing dumb. "So our cleaning duties are reserved for the medical bay and occasionally the showers. Do you know how large they are?"

"Besides this is how a training room is _supposed_ to look like." Shachi added.

"You mean covered with empty water bottles, energy bar wrappers, scattered equipment and boot shaped dents on the wall?" Mirra put her hands on her waist trying to look menacing which she failed at if Penguin throwing an arm around her shoulders and grinning was anything to go by. "He means _properly utilized._ "

"Oi you two, get up here! Go on a supplies run and make yourselves useful. Warren wants fresh ingredients." A voice, Max's called from the stairs above.

"See? Now we're busy too." Shachi looked a little too smug. It was too much fun taunting the girl.

"Aye, we'll be right there Kiddo." Penguin shouted back and a little gently to Mirra he asked. "Do you want us to bring back anything from the outer world? Paint? Chocolate? _That gorgeous white dress with the most intricate golden embroider-_ "

"You two are insufferable." She nudged them away puffing out her cheeks involuntarily. Those scruffy giggling men would be the death of her. Sighing but content at having something to do, she began picking up the trash in the ship's training room.

* * *

Two weeks and countless episodes of 'Lets tell prisoners Mirra and Bepo stories of the _outerworld_ and how bright and lively their lives could have been if they weren't so bloodthirsty.', Mirra sat on the treadmill sweaty but not breathless from her 2 hour 'run'. She opened the newspaper Captain had thought she'd want to see and disagreed immediately. She most definitely did not want to see the headline 'Promoted to Fleet Admiral: Akainu Sakazuki' but it did make things interesting.

"How dishonorable Kuzan." She mumbled.

"Kuzan? Mirra you are friends with Admiral Aokiji?" Bepo asked surprised. That was the most enthusiasm he had shown since their submarine-arrest. Staying underwater affected him more than anyone.

"I used to be." She smiled fondly, she'd had too many snow cones, popsicles, and shaved ice and dodged too many ice daggers during training sessions with him to ever deny their friendship. And well, he's pretty cool, for an ex-Marine.

"Two new Admirals and Aokiji going solo, this New Age sure is interesting already." Law smirked mostly to himself. "A shame we cannot go to New World right away."

The audio den den mushi started speaking in a voice that rivaled Mirra and Bepo's excitement. "Target spotted, Captain! All men gather at the dining hall right now! Oh and uh- Mirra too. Finally some action! Amirite Bepo, Mirra—oww! Bastard Jean, why'd you punch me. D'you have any idea what it's like staying here day after day? … ch ch … Like I said I like submarines but I need fresh air too. Ehhh? Oh is this still recording? Hu-"

Bepo grinned baring all teeth and swooped Mirra and Law into a suffocating embrace. "Finally! Finally to the outerworld- " the word caught on. "I trained everyday with Mirra, Captain. I'll surely kick some ass today."

"Too much sweat-" Mirra struggled for breath from the suffocating, sweaty grip.

"Bepo tch, you are too old for this." Law scolded but he didn't look all that menacing with his face turned blue from embarrassment and forced into a three way hug with a girl and a bear in matching tank-tops, shorts and headbands.

* * *

"I've never seen you fight but they say it's amazing so I'm looking forward to that. You gotta leave some for me though! I was cooped up in the sub to keep an eye on you so you owe me now-Oww! Asshole Jean. Look at the size of your fist before you punch!"

"Stop babbling, idiot." Jean grunted.

Lyon tended to talk a lot but Mirra found the silver haired engineer's company warm and funny. Not to mention Jean seemed most comfortable with him besides Bepo and Mirra herself. "Don't tell me you aren't excited Jean. You probably thrash around in your sleep trying to smash their skulls." She laughed teasingly.

"Yup! I can confirm that. Curses too 'Grrrr.. You will never get me cowards! Grrr Yaahh!' – OWW sunovabitch Jean! Can't I say a single thing without getting punched?"

"Stop that you two. We have to move in now." Mirra stared pointedly.

Jean sighed heavily. "Finally you can silence the nonsense that spews outta his mouth."

"Oh yeah, Penguin said you could do that. Not as cool as Captain's body modification powers but still okay. I'd never get to come on anything remotely stealthy without yours though so I guess it kinda makes up for its uncoolnes-."

" _Calm_ "

* * *

Mirra and Jean had to make sure they unlocked every single cage doors of every human shop within an hour. Mostly because Lyon tried to make as much noise as possible, rotating keys in his fingers, trying to whistle and smashing pots on the floor grinning wildly at the _no sound_ it produced, they had decided to let Lyon just walk in through the front door while they did the secretive work.

"Welcome young sir, what can I get for you? Would you like to buy a human female? We have quite the selection. A lean model, an athletic volley ball player, a dancer with soft curves, what is your type, young sir?" The human traders sounded like an over-enthusiastic salesperson. It brought a deep frown upon Lyon's usually grinning lips. These people were sick.

"How many employees do you have?"

"Oh, heh you see the employees aren't for sale. Youn-"

"How many?" He demanded again in his best no nonsense voice. Which was saying a lot since he was very prone to talking nonsense.

"Are you looking to join? Well right now we have 3 including me but it's a pretty boring business. We only take neck-ringed merchandise you see so I'm sure we can find you a vacanc.." his eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second before his body went limp as two swift kicks struck his torso effectively rendering him unconscious.

Mirra whistled from the floor above "That was pretty good." The silver haired man struck out a peace sign in acknowledgement. "I'll go get the remaining two. Be back in 5."

Mirra split the stone walls open with her crescent moon daggers and sent the slaves rushing through archipelago, towards Rockey Port.

* * *

"You sure you don't need a break Mirra Onee-chan?" Shachi asked impressed and concerned that she and her team had raided 4 auction houses and 9 human shops.

"I'm fine." Mirra assured.

"Why is it that whenever we get into a fight you are completely covered in dirt or blood?" Penguin pointed to the front of her white dress which was apparently her impractical color of choice to wear every time they had to get their hands dirty. "I hope none of that's your own."

So Mirra had rampaged in a particularly large auction house when they tried to put an exploding collar around Lyon's neck, it hadn't made that much of a difference. Besides, they weren't dead. Just unconscious from the blood loss. "It is not mine."

"Let's move forward." Captain had his terror inducing grin on. "Take whoever you want but Oily Oliver is mine."

"Aye Aye Captain!"

* * *

Trafalgar Law, Bepo, Mirra, Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart entered the base of the pirates/slave traders who dared drug and cage The Heart Pirate crew members at Esukepu isle and dare the Captain say it was not fun.

The Oily Pirate's nest was disappointing and filled with 29 underwhelming weaklings. The three men and the bear knocked out opponents with a mix of disciplined martial arts and thrashing wildly. It had become a habit, watching them fight. The girl however was … mesmerizing. She demanded respect even with the fraction of her power she was using. Her blades didn't look like an extension of her body but that was only because of the unspoken promise of destruction her hands would bring if she let go of the focus on wielding them. They were mere tools to contain, but not restrict her power. She was grace, yes, but with the blood on her dress and scars on her back she was also wrath and frustration and pain.

Law stood near Mirra who straddled one of the higher rank Oily crewmate. The man would come gloat to them while they were caged and throw pieces of bread at them through it like they were animals. She spoke in that deranged almost maniacal manner. "I can still hear the wails of agony from the slave houses in Mariejois." She pinned his arms to the floor with the base of her palms. "I'd like that replaced with the cries of people who put them there. So go ahead and don't worry, only I can hear you scream. _Silent_ " A translucent purple dome covered the two but the soundlessness didn't matter because Law could see the scream in his eyes as Mirra's daggers slit the skin on his neck.

Her words fueled Law's desire to cut somebody's heart out. Trying to shake off his suddenly overwhelming anticipation, he walked further into the base to find Captain Oily Oliver.

"Super rookie bastard. You may have defeated my crew but don't take me lightly. I'm a wanted man too."

" _Room_ " Law wanted some questions answered and separating heads from bodies was a surprisingly effective way of making people talk. He slashed his Kikkoku at the pudgy blond man but didn't get the results expected.

"Bahahahahaahahah wiped your smug face off didn't I, super rookie?"

"A logia type." Law remarked. This could be more fun than he initially thought.

"I ate Tōyu-tōyu no Mi and became and oil human. I've been on this business for 5 years and nobody has ever escaped me." He sneered, pleased. "Except you and those two rats of yours and yet, here you are back again gifting yourself to me. Bahahahahahaha. _Toxic_ _oil splash_ _._ "

A sphere of murky oil shot towards Law who jumped away it just in time to avoid it. The oil splattered on the wall and drifted to the floor, steaming and creating a slippery mess. This guy needed to be put down before the whole room was covered in toxic oil. If only he could control his haki.

" _Sticky oil rope_ " Oily Oliver's fingers had extended into black ropes of oil and fluttered like ribbons trying to bind Law.

" _Shambles_ " His ropes hit the wall and Law decided to attempt at a haki infused slash.

"Oh, no more dodging? Well, that's fine with me. I'll capture you faster." Law made wild slashes that failed again and again.

'Ambition, determination, confidence are said to be the key to will power manifestation' He had read it in one of his books. Determined, yes he was determined to bring down this man for his ambition but it was difficult to gather confidence after so many failed attempts. Trafalgar Law, not sure of himself, what had the world come to. He kept dodging balls of oil aimed at him, trying to muster up _will_. ' _You are a dedicated man, Captain. Remember what you want most in the world, convince yourself there is no way you cannot achieve it. If you want to eliminate the obstacle that stands between you and your goal, hit with certainty, hit hard and make it count._ ' He slashed with his nodachi again, and this time the oil human split in two.

"W-What is this?" the man shouted. "Bastard, what do you think you're doing?" His haki worked, embarrassing how he got motivated by a pep-talk from the past. He didn't have it fully in control but it was a start. Smirking, he decided to try something new.

"Relax now, this may sting a little." A logia type just so happened to be the perfect test subject. " _Radio Knife_."

"Capt'n! That was awesome!" Shachi exclaimed. His crewmates were seated near a pile of 29 unconscious men.

"Bepo, come help me extract information." His first mate obliged, leaping upward and landing on his feet on Oily Oliver's face.

"Now Oil-ya, tell me how you got your hands on the hepatica drug?"

* * *

"Admiral, no, Fleet Admiral Akainu-ya. A not so underground inhuman business runs especially close to Navy HQ did you know?" Law smirked, opening the lid of the large wooden crate. "I went ahead and cleaned most of the criminals out for you."

Akainu gritted his teeth so hard, they threatened to fall off. "What are you implying rookie? Slavery is a world-wide taboo abolished decades ago. The Navy doesn't tolerate such abominations."

"Is that so, Bakazuki?" Mirra suppressed her rage and fear of what she was to do. In an especially mocking tone only reserved for Akainu she continued, "I wonder where your justice was, for the past 10 years." Her hands reached behind her back and unzipped the bloody white dress to reveal her scars and marks. A collective noise broke out as expected, but not one aimed disgusted glances at her. These spectators, or rather, soldiers' whispers and gasps represented her less than human status as much as their incompetence and the World Government's corruption. Here, the hoofs of the dragon galloping across the heavens were weapons. Here, the marks brought as much shame to them and their flawed justice as it did to her and so the few hundred marines that surrounded them averted eyes when she stared them down.

"We didn't discuss this Mirra-ya." Captain all but growled. For the first time, Akainu looked at a loss for words. "Pay attention now Bakazuki." Mirra remained still, she didn't trust her hands enough to carefully zip herself up. Instead, he balled then into fists to stop them from shivering. Tufts of her lilac hair thinly covering her back would have to do for now.

"I'll explain the situation at hand in Fleet Admiral-ya." He grabbed one of the pouches from inside the crate and tossed it to the startled and furious man. "Heart of a slave trader, he was a particularly nasty one, though I guess 99 others were equally so as well. Half of my crewmates are looking after over 600 shackled and drugged humans and the ones who tried to sell them in an auction at Rockey Port. A quarter are here accompanying me. The rest have intercepted video den den mushi signals reaching every navy base and city the Navy HQ communicates to all over the grand line and blue seas ready with live footage of my men fighting Navy soldiers who want the slaves back in their cage." Drops of nervous sweat appeared on the Fleet Admiral's face. "Slave trade might not go well with people far away from Sabody and a lot of your soldiers want to actually uphold justice, can you handle a rebellion within the marines so early in your career as Fleet Admiral?"

"You think you can blackmail your way to becoming a Shichibukai, rookie?"

Clearly the man refused to see the navy's shortcomings. This man with his talk of absolute justice and cruelty and blind righteousness was exactly why Mirra had long decided to refuse serving the World Government. "Isn't that what your strongest pirate ally, Donquixote Doflamingo do?"

"So it all comes down to becoming papa's little girl. That clumsy fool got himself killed the moment he betrayed us. Rosinante spent too much time playing pirat- "

And just like that, Mirra was on him. Her nails clad in haki gripped his neck with enough pressure to let him know she could rip out his throat right then. "You do not get to speak his name." The soldiers began closing in with their swords and Akainu held out his hands for them to stop. Changing into his logia form made the girl wince and withdraw.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid." He was an upholder of peace and justice, the navy fleet admiral after all. "Sengoku-san and Tsuru-san have always tolerated you being a nosy brat. Even after you've done the worst thing possible and become a pirate they let you walk freely." His moldering lava face made it difficult for Mirra to bash his ugly face in. That didn't mean she wouldn't try it if he kept talking. The worse thing was, she knew that was exactly what he wanted. Trash taking brash little kids was one of his sadistic hobbies. "But I know the dangers of letting you regain powers. You once were a match for me but I can squish you like the pest you are right now and no one could stop me."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Law spoke up. "I don't appreciate being ignored. Mirra-ya is under my protection. She has nakama now and you will not lay a finger on her unless you want to risk the revolutionary army finally getting enough manpower to make a move." "Use your useless hotheaded brain for a brief moment and tell me Akainu-ya, how will the Gorosei fare, when the world refuses to bow down to the _Gods_ in Mariejois? Are you really in a position to make threats?"

* * *

 **A/N: I made up my own Rockey port incident because I don't think the Navy would care about 100 pirate hearts/lives. Also I have literally no idea how to write fight scenes. What are your thoughts on that? Any tips?**

 **Oh and some of you might be anxiously awaiting MirraLaw fluff/smut/romantic interaction and while the romance will come in a few chapters and smut is a long way off get readaaayyy 4 some fluff. (Well, more like Mirra fangirling and OOC Law but whatever)**

 **I see the follows and favs coming in and they really make my day so A million thank yous to everyone who read/liked/fav'd/follow'd/review'd. I love you guys ^_^**


End file.
